Project Tsuki no Me
by The Twisted Mind of Ozzie
Summary: Madara Uchiha lost the war... But he didn't lose his motive, Thought dead and reduced to a husk of his former self, he's sent careening across time and space to a clearing in surrey, where a chance meeting with Harry potter could change everything!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Uchiha**

'Damn it, damn it, damn it!'

Raging at the unfairness of the world Madara Uchiha knelt and glared at his opponent. His ribs were broken, his haori ripped and his chest bleeding but Uzumaki Naruto stood tall and proud as he watched his opponent. Madara was far more injured than Naruto, their battle had lasted hours with each pulling ahead only to be overtaken by the other before Naruto got in a lucky strike and turned the battle in his favor, the intensity of his attacks increasing in volume after he'd killed Sasuke.

Madara snarled as he remembered just how he got to this point.

In an attempt to capture the last two Biju and their vessels Madara and his protege Obito had hunted down Naruto and Bee while his white Zetsu army distracted the Allied Shinobi Forces. Obito had attacked Bee, and his old comrades Kakashi and guy while Madara had engaged Naruto, the battle had escalated from that point. Madara had assumed that the last of the Biju would soon be within his grasp.

Too bad he forgot not to underestimate Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto, with his new found control over the Kyuubi's chakra and Hagoromo Otsutsuki's chakra , had managed to subvert Obito to his cause, thus Madara had to deal with three S- rank Ninja and a jinchūriki, he then immediately engaged Madara in battle and now stood victorious but not without cost. Madara had managed to deal with Kakashi, guy and Obito but he had to resort to izanagi. Sacrificing his right eye, Madara stole Obito's thus completing his set of eyes once more. Madara could feel his body shutting down on him, he was low on chakra and his life's blood was slowly leaking out of him. Unless he received medical attention soon he would most likely die.

He had a plan but first he would need time.

"Do you really think you can stop me boy?" He asked gazing into the boy's cerulean pupils.

Naruto frowned but didn't reply.

"I am immortal, no matter what you do you can't kill me Naruto!" Madara snarled struggling and failing to stand.

"I've killed a so called 'immortal' before, what makes you any different?" Naruto asked taking a shaky step forward.

"Don't compare me to that weakling Kakuzu." Madara snarled once more. Just a few more seconds, he needed to keep the boy distracted.

"You've lost Madara, give up." Naruto rasped, his fox cloak wavered but held; he was low on chakra as well, good.

Madara chuckled as he continued to watch the boy "Don't be so sure Uzumaki, I haven't lost yet. The world will be mine and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Naruto shook his head sadly "You're a mad man Madara, no one can rule the world."

Madara snarled at this comment. How dare this brat look down on him? He was an Uchiha! The most powerful Uchiha ever born! If he couldn't rule the world then who would? No one else deserved it, no one else had the power to achieve it. Only an Uchiha could rule the world, only he deserved to.

Ignorant to his foe's thoughts Naruto charged up another Rasengan made of pure Kyuubi chakra, the jutsu used up the last of his chakra shroud causing it to fail. Slowly making his way towards his opponent Naruto held up the Rasengan and prepared to finish the fight.

Madara cursed as the boy slowly made his way to him, he would prefer more time but perhaps this would be enough. It didn't matter though, he was out of time; he would need to do it now.

Far from the battlefield Madara's mokuton bunshin dropped into a clearing near their base and assimilated his rivals (Hashirama Senju) senjutsu chakra. Hashirama bounded by Madara's rinnegan stood for a moment before his body cracked and crumbled as the chakra receivers holding him down transmitted to Madara. His edo tensei body crumbled and turned to ash, fading away in the wind...

Feeling his rival's chakra return Madara smirked darkly, he was only at 5% power right now but it should be enough for what he planned.

With a grim look on his face Naruto stood before his opponent and raised his hand, prepared to deal the final blow.

"I told you I wouldn't die today boy, we will meet again." Madara chuckled before a grin split his face "Dattebayo."

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Madara's chakra spike, his hand descended aiming for the man's head.

Madara chuckled inwardly as he felt Obito's **Kamui** take hold and begin pulling him into his pocket dimension. As his body began to spiral away Naruto's Rasengan struck and the condensed chakra of the Kyuubi was released. Madara's eyes widened as he felt something off with his technique, he could only release a strangled cry before his world went dark.

Pain..so much pain.

Returning to consciousness Madara bit out a curse as he felt the immense amount of pain that filled his body.

'At least I'm alive' he thought weakly as his eyes fluttered open.

Looking around at the strange trees that surrounded him Madara wondered where he was, the trees here were so small, completely useless for tree-jumping. He attempted to stand but winced as pain filled his body once more, his wounds had worsened at some point and he could feel his life-force bleeding away.

His body may have aged slowly due to Hashirama's cells and his spirit may have been granted immortality thanks to his **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** but with wounds this grave? If his body died his spirit would soon follow or forever wonder the earth.

If only there was someone nearby. Madara would forever thank his luck after this moment.

"E-excuse me sir? A-are you okay?" a voice asked.

Madara's eyes snapped wide open as he sought the source of the voice. He locked onto the source and frowned as it turned out to be a small child, a young boy about eleven or twelve with pitch black hair and bright green eyes. Madara frowned as he regarded the boy, -his salvation-, how had the boy gotten so close without him realizing? He should have heard something or at least sensed him considering how much chakra the boy was releasing.

With his attention now on the boy he could sense the large amount of chakra that flowed within him, far too much for a child his age. He was so young -and he definitely looked untrained- yet he had far more chakra that a high-level genin, strange. Madara was drawn out of his thought as the boy spoke again in that strange language he couldn't understand, obviously the boy was worried from his facial expression but Madara couldn't understand a word he spoke.

Madara let loose a raspy cough, spitting up some blood as he did so, he was fading. He didn't have time to contemplate the strange child before him. Had they met under different circumstances he would have taken in the boy and trained him like he'd done Obito, the boy held such grand potential. Sadly he would have to serve in a different way.

Calling up the last of his chakra Madara prepared to use the technique. A technique he had helped create but never used before, The living Corpse Reincarnation. The odds of it working were slim to non since the body was unprepared but he had no choice, it was either this or die.

There was no way he was going to die!

The boy's eyes widened fearfully as the jutsu began and Madara's soul left its body. He stumbled back a step and screamed once before the area fell silent.

Madara grinned as he appeared within his soul plane, the familiar land of the **Tsukuyomi**. Across from him the unconscious form of the boy was slowly being swallowed up by the world around him. Madara sighed in relief, the jutsu may just succeed.

As soon as the thought passed through his mind everything began to go wrong.

"What the hell? Where am I." A voice hissed from behind him.

Madara turned on his heel and studied this new occurrence, standing just a few meters away from him was a strange looking man. The man was completely pale, almost white in color, he was completely bald and his eyes burned a bright crimson. Instead of a nose he had two long slits making him look more like a snake than a man and he seemed to be wearing a strange dress-like cloak.

While he had been studying the snake man the man had been doing the same to him.

"And _who_ the hell are _you_?" Madara asked in his Uchiha tone. The man seemed to reply in that strange language the boy had used but yet again Madara could not understand him.

"Does anyone here speak a proper language?" he snarled angrily. Closing his eyes he concentrated on manipulating his soul plane so they could both understand each other. After a moment he felt something click as he began to understand the man's hissed comments.

"Shut up!" Madara shouted "Now I asked you, who the hell are you?"

The man sneered back at him "Fool, watch how you speak to me." The man snarled "I am Lord Voldemort."

Madara gave him a blank stare through his mask "Hn..." he muttered "And why pray tell, are you within this boy's soul?"

The snake man's eyes widened exponentially as he looked around, he seemed to be deep in thought as if he were remembering something before his eyes narrowed the figure of the boy.

"Interesting, so the child became a Horcrux." He muttered "No matter, I'll just have to take his body for myself."

Madara frowned at this "Oh really?" he asked taking a step closer.

The man looked back to him as if he had forgotten he was there in the first place.

"Why are _you_ here?" he asked with narrowed eyes but continued on before Madara could speak "No matter, step aside. My business is with the boy."

Madara scoffed as he took another step forward "I think not," he sneered "If anyone is taking this body it's going to be me."

The snake man's eyes burned with fury as Madara finished speaking "You dare defy Lord Voldemort!" He shouted angrily holding up some sort of stick "You shall pay for that fool. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Madara continued to smirk as the man looked around in confusion when nothing happened.

"What the hell? What happened to my magic?" he asked looking around.

'Magic?' Madara thought as his left eye twitched 'What kind of backwards place did I get sent to that believes in magic?'

"What have you done? Why can't I feel my magic!" The man shouted.

"You are within my soul plane you idiot, in here what I say goes, in here I AM GOD." Madara snarled "Now I command you, BEGONE!"

The man's face split in a silent scream as he was forcefully and painfully ejected from the soul plane. Madara's eyes closed as he returned to his new body.

The first thing he noticed as he awoke was the pain. Not as much pain as he was in before but he could feel an incredible burning sensation originating from his forehead. He touched his head with an incredibly small hand and cursed as it came away bleeding, how had the child gotten injured? Had he fallen on a rock? And what in Kami's sake was wrong with his eyes!

He had been so used to the enhanced vision his **Sharingan/Rinnegan** had provided that he was practically blind looking through this child's eyes. Madara cursed the child's blindness and channeled some chakra to his eyes, the vision got better but it wasn't even close to what he was used to. With his vision now improved and the pain on his forehead lessening Madara turned his attention to something strange that was occurring.

Mostly the pitch black cloud of chakra flowing out his forehead.

Oh yes, that wasn't supposed to happen was it? Focusing on the black cloud Madara frowned as he studied it, it seemed to be alive somehow...strange. As the last of the cloud flowed out of his forehead Madara was forced to cover his ears as the cloud gave a soul piercing wail and vanished, the last thing he saw before it disappeared was a pair of crimson eyes glaring at him hatefully.

'Hmm..so it was that snake man huh?' he thought with a frown.

Perhaps he should have tried absorbing the man rather than thrusting him out. Oh well, too late now.

As the sound of voices and movement was heard behind him Madara turned his attention to something that shouldn't be found. Namely his corpse.

As he studied his old body Madara frowned as the reality of his situation hit him. Sure he would live but at what cost? This body held no Uchiha or Senju blood so the **Sharingan** and **Rinnegan** were lost to him. This body was so under-trained, heck he would even say it was malnourished, years and years of physical training gone in a moment just so he could live.

Was it worth it?

Hell yes! At least he was alive, that's what really mattered. If the body was weak then he would train it, it was young, he had time; lots and lots of time. As for his eyes...well he would figure something out later. For now he had to do something with the body since the voices were getting closer.

Dipping his hand into the pool of blood around his corpse Madara quickly drew a stasis seal on his old body and activated it. He stumbled as a large amount of chakra left him to activate the seal, great, just great; his control was shot to hell.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Madara quickly drew a storage seal on his forearm and sealed the body within it. With a poof of smoke the body was gone and he was left standing alone in a blood-soaked forest. Madara managed to take a single deep breath before the world went dark.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the noise. A few meters away from him he could hear someone shouting loudly at someone else. The second thing he noticed was that he was in a bed, someone had obviously found him. Grumbling to himself Madara groggily opened his eyes…

And shut them again as he was blinded by whiteness.

'Great, a hospital.' he thought bringing a hand up to rub his sore eyes. The noise outside stopped for a moment before starting again.

'Ugh, someone is going to die if they don't shut up.' Madara thought groaning. He attempted to sit up but weakly fell back against the bed.

Now that he was finally awake the new memories he had assimilated from his 'host' began streaming into his mind's eye, Madara could only groan and lay still as he watched the memories fly past.

The first few years of the boys life flew by _'What the hell was that green light?`_ Some memories with his parents lingered _Harry Potter, that's my new name?_ Memories of the Dursley's followed. _`Wow this kid had a horrible childhood, he's treated almost as badly as most Jinchuuriki.'_ With them came memories of Harry's accidental 'magic' _'Did no one teach the boy to control his chakra?_ The time he first accidentally apparated _What the hell! Did he just Shunshin? Impressive for one so young, no wonder he has so much chakra'_ Next came his trip to the zoo _'He can talk to snakes? Ha! What I wouldn't give to see Orochimaru's face if he ever discovered this.'_ Then the letter from Hogwarts _'Magic? They call chakra 'magic' here? Such fools'_ Following that was Harry's 11th birthday _'That is one very large man'_ his trip to Diagon Alley _'This place definitely takes some looking into'_ His first year of Hogwarts _'Well, at least the kid wasn't completely useless, his skills need refining'_ His second year at Hogwarts _'He actually killed that thing? It was almost as large as Manda. Impressive'_ and lastly his third year and the summer leading up till his meeting with Madara _'Hmm..this godfather of his might be trouble, his friends though are just children, they should be easy to fool and then there's that old man, Dumbledore, he seems a bit suspicious and is far too interested in the boy.'_

As he sat and thought Madara reached a startling conclusion that truly surprised him, he was no longer in the elemental nations. For that matter he was no longer in his time as well. He had somehow traveled through both time and space, it made no sense.

'Hmm..the kid thought I was Japanese?' He thought bringing up Harry's memories of their meeting 'This 'Japan' needs to be looked into, It may have ties to the elemental nations.

'But how did I end up in a different time and so far from home? According to my calculations I'm well over 1500 years into the future and over several miles from my country. How the hell did that happen? **Kamui** couldn't have done this unless...the Kyuubi brat did something...but what?'

Madara sat in thought as he reviewed the last few minutes of his battle with Uzumaki Naruto.

The boy had definitely attacked him when he was fleeing but the attack should have gone right through him. Did the boy purposely make it explode like that? The Kyuubi chakra had definitely interfered with his technique and all he had felt was pain before he ended up in that forest. As he thought about the forest another memory of Harry's came to the front.

 _He was sitting on the swing set in the park thinking of his new letter from Sirius when he felt a magical spike._ _He really should have left it alone and headed home, maybe sent a letter to Dumbledore but his curiosity got the better of him and he had to investigate. He had followed the spike of magic into a small clutch of trees near the park and had found a man laying on the ground covered with wounds and blood._

 _"E-excuse me sir? A-are you okay?'' he cursed himself for stuttering, it just sounded pathetic. He had seen things far worse than an injured man, he could deal with this._

 _The man's eyes snapped open to regard him and he gasped as he looked into the strange eyes. They were slanted slightly and from what he could see of the man's face through his broken mask he seemed to be of Asian descent. One eye was a bright crimson that reminded him of Voldemort but as he looked closer he could see a sort of black design on the eye. The other eye was completely light purple, even the whites of his eye were light purple, it also had strange ripple like patterns around the pupil._

 _"Are you alright?" he asked in a steady tone. The man was obviously magical and he needed help, unfortunately he was sure the man couldn't understand him cause he just cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at him. He was about to run off and look for help when the man opened his mouth, rather than speak though a strange silvery-white substance began to flow out of the mans mouth. His eyes widened and he took a step back as the white substance began to take shape and solidify._

 _He screamed._

Madara shook his head to clear the memory away, he needed to concentrate and the boy's memories were getting in the way. Groaning once more Madara attempted to sit up and found himself successful this time but before he could do anything else the door to the room smashed open and a huge hulking shape waddled in _'Ugh, that must be Vernon'_. And sure enough it was definitely the boy's uncle, if you could even grace him with such a title from what he had seen of the boys memories.

'Well now I know who was yelling.' Madara thought with a grimace. He was far too weak at this moment to take anyone on and definitely not a man 20 times his size in this malnourished untrained body. The boy's relatives had left him well enough alone this summer due to the threat of his escaped convict of a godfather but it would seem that courtesy was about to end due to the hideous shade of purple the man had turned. His 'uncle' had a furious expression on his face as he regarded him sitting in bed.

"BOY DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED ME TODAY!?" his uncle shouted before bringing his voice down to a dangerous whisper "You better get the hell out of that bed in the next few minutes or I'll throttle you, you little freak."

Madara was saved from digging himself a deeper hole by another voice at the door.

"Harry, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." a deep adult voice said.

Both Madara and Vernon turned to the door and Madara sighed in relief as he recognized Arthur Weasley standing at the door to his room. A memory flashed and he smiled, the Weasley's were supposed to pick him up today to move to their home for the rest of the summer, it would give him a month and some away from the Dursley's to get acquainted with this new time he found himself in. Maybe he could find someway to regain his **Sharingan** or at least get back to his time.

"Mister Weasley, so nice to see you." he croaked out. His throat was dry and he was still adjusting to the new language, hopefully no one would notice.

The Weasley patriarch smiled at him and gave a slight nod before turning to Vernon with a frown, he had most likely heard the shouting.

"You must be Harry's uncle," he said still frowning "my sons and I dropped by to pick him up earlier and your wife told us what had happened, the boys took his luggage home while I came to grab Harry. I hope that isn't a problem."

Vernon simply narrowed his eyes at the man and turned to regard his nephew for a few seconds before he grunted and marched out of the room, Arthur easily stepped aside to let him leave but sent a disapproving look at Vernon's back before turning to Harry with a smile.

"How are you Harry, how are you feeling?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Madara quickly forced an innocent look on his face and replied. "I'm fine sir, I had a bit of a run in with a wild animal near the park but I'm all better now." he replied. He winced slightly at the accent in his words but if the redhead noticed he made no sign of it.

"That's good dear boy," Arthur said grinning "Now, as much as I want to stick around and take a look at all these muggle machines," here he looked lovingly around the room causing Madara to chuckle.

"We need to get back before Molly gets too worked up. I already called in an Obliviator friend of mine so no one will notice you missing."

Obliviator? What the hell was that? -memory flash- Ohhhh... Interesting, the ability to wipe and replace memories with a single word? Impressive, that was something only the Yamanaka or a Genjutsu master could do; perhaps there was something useful about this so called 'magic' after all. He would definitely need to take a closer look into things.

"Thank you sir, um..how we will be getting to the Burrow?" Madara asked with a nervous tone, he would need to keep up his act for now and lay low.

"I'll be apparating the both of us." Arthur replied but his attention was still mostly focused on the surrounding machines and his fingers twitched to grab one.

"Oh, okay sir." Madara replied with a frown. What the hell was apparating? His question was answered as Arthur Weasley grabbed his arm and he felt his body squish together as if he were being sucked into a straw, with a loud crack he left the hospital behind and reappeared just a few meters from the Burrow.

'What the hell?' Madara raged inside his mind. From the last time the boy had been here with the flying car he knew that they were several hundred miles from Surrey and its hospital, yet they had crossed that distance in an instant? This really bore looking into, it was almost faster than his **Kamui** and although it felt strange it definitely had its uses in case he couldn't get his _Sharingan_ back.

'I really need to get my hands on some books soon. Even though they're so weak, these wizards use their chakra in such simple yet useful ways. It will be a good skill to have for when I get ho...' Madara stopped short just a few steps from the house. Why did he have to go home? He had said it before, these people were weak! Other than a few dangerous curses to avoid they were nothing in a fight, he could probably take them down easily with his physical prowess. Why would he want to go back to the Elemental nations when he could easily rule this world?

Here everyone was weaker than him, here they trusted him and believed him to be the good guy. There was no army after his life, hell most of those that he would be against would be reluctant to kill him. If he planned correctly he could easily use the resources he had at his disposal and take over the world, he didn't need to go back to his time. Why would he even want to?

His answer came as he looked around the area. Oh right! The _Sharingan_! It all came down to whether or not he could be an Uchiha again. There was no way he would continue on in his land without his superior blood and his Kekkei Genkai. This body's eyesight was absolutely shot to hell, if he couldn't get his eyes back he would definitely need to go back.

"Anything wrong Harry?"

Arthur's voice drew him from his thoughts and Madara shook his head before giving the man a small smile.

"Nothing wrong sir, I was just thinking." he replied. Arthur gave him a worried look but nodded and continued to the house. Madara followed him in.

With pensive look on his face Madara continued. First he would need to see about regaining his Kekkei Genkai. After that he would need to train this body while learning as much 'magic' as he could. Once finished he would decide whether to stay and conquer this world or find a way back to his land and time.

Nodding as he finalized his plans Madara didn't notice he was inside the house until he was swept into a hug by three tearful women. He easily recognized Mrs. Weasley and her daughter from their red hair and the head of bushy brown hair obviously belonged to the boys friend Hermione.

Resisting the urge to sneer at the women as his thoughts flew back to his youth and the fan girls, Madara pasted a small smile on his face and patted all three women on the back.

"I'm fine ladies, It was nothing serious." he replied. Mrs. Weasley was the first to sober up and release him.

"Oh you poor dear, we simply must take you to St. Mungo's; Who knows what those muggles could have done with their barbaric methods." she ranted dragging him by the arm.

"Calm down Molly, the boy is fine." Arthur cut in trying to calm her down.

"Yeah mum, no need to take him to St. Mungo's right mate?" a voice from inside the house said. Madara turned to look and recognized the redheaded boy as his other 'best-friend' Ron Weasley.

He stood in thought as everyone turned to face him, this 'St. Mungos' was obviously a magical hospital of some kind. If that were true then it was probably near Diagon Alley and he definitely needed to make a trip to the alley soon.

"Actually I'm with your mum on this Ron." he replied, Mrs. Weasley beamed at him while Arthur, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sent his shocked looks.

"But Harry you hate hospitals, you're always trying to sneak out of the hospital wing.'' Hermione cut in.

Madara raised a single brow at this, perhaps the boy was more of a ninja than he thought. He was obviously powerful due to the large amount of chakra he held before Madara's chakra was added onto that, but to find out he also sought to sneak out of Hospitals? That settled it, he definitely had ninja blood in him.

"That maybe but I would rather be safe than sorry," he replied "Besides I wanted to make a trip to Diagon alley so I may as well stop by St. Mungo's first."

Mrs. Weasley looked apprehensive about him going to Diagon but the need to make sure he was fine won and she nodded her head.

"In that case dear you better head straight to bed, we can go to the hospital and the Alley in the morning since it's getting late." She replied pushing him towards Ron. Madara gave her a small nod.

"Thanks for coming for me sir." he said to Mr. Weasley.

"Not a problem Harry, it was exciting to be in a muggle hospital." Arthur replied smiling. Madara turned to go but noticed the quietest member in the room.

"Nice to see you again Ginny, how has your summer been?" he asked in a kind tone.

The girl blushed, mumbled out an answer and fled from the room.

Madara kept his smile on his face but added a confused looked for the benefit of the others. Inside though he was sneering at the girl.

'Damn fan girls.'

"So mate, how has the summer been?" Ron asked flopping down on the bed farthest from the door. "Talk with Sirius yet?"

"Ron!" Hermione admonished sitting on the second bed, which probably belonged to him since his stuff was on it. "Can't you be more tactful? what if someone overheard." she hissed. Ron made some sort of mumbled comeback and the two began to bicker.

Madara kept his face blank while sneering inwardly. Why oh why did he get saddled as a kid? there was no way he could last around these children without killing one first. From his memories they always seemed to bicker like this and there was no way he could stand them doing this all year.

Making some sort of unheard comment about the bathroom he turned and left the room, following his hosts memories to the bathroom. He passed by a closed door which belonged to Percy if he remembered right. Another door obviously belonged to the twins since he could here small explosions and snickers inside, finally he came to a door at the end of the hall that led into the bathroom. he entered and shut the door behind him. He walked up to the sink and mirror and took a deep breath to calm himself before taking in his appearance.

The boy looked slightly different from what he remembered in the forest. For one thing his eyes and hair were several shades darker than he remembered, his face was more elongated and his body less scrawny The changes could most likely be attributed to the intake of chakra the body had received, more chakra meant more a better body. The intake of physical energy had changed him from a scrawny malnourished youth to a scrawny untrained youth. Chakra could only do so much for the body he would need to eat much more and train relentlessly to get the body into shape but that wouldn't be too hard.

He studied his darkened features and frowned, if his eyes had been black or red and his hair less messy he could definitely pass for an Uchiha, that was most likely the spiritual half of his chakra, at work. Uchiha's had a special brand of chakra that went with their blood to create and control the _Sharingan_ , if he could get some Uchiha blood in him he was sure his features would definitely change to that of his clan, for now he would just have darker hair and eyes as well as more aristocratic features.

One downside to the influx of chakra was his control, with the boy's chakra added onto his; his control was shot to hell. Even weakened and incomplete from his last battle with Hashirama he still held a considerable amount of chakra, add the boys and he was well past kage level and it would still grow until this body fully matured. He would need to practice his control exercises as much as possible everyday, heaven forbid he pull an Uzumaki and just overpower even the simplest of techniques.

With a deep sigh Madara turned from the mirror and left the room, It was good no one had noticed the changes to his body but they would soon, especially if he regained his Kekkei Genkai's. He would need to come up with some sort of story to cover it. While he could use a Genjutsu or two he was sure the headmaster would see through it, the man was very perceptive and if he could see through invisibility cloaks and glamour's he may be able to see through Genjutsu.

Entering the room he noted that Hermione had left and Ron was in bed. He could sense the anger rolling off the teen but couldn't be bothered to care. His body was still so weak and it was late at night so he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He would his rest to completely refill his chakra stores and tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Slipping into his bed after clearing it of the boys junk Madara closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **AN: I had this story saved for years, I made slight alterations to it, the original author ended up abandoning it. I decided to carry on his work and have written at least 5 chapters for it, which I'll post sparingly through each weekend as I write the other chapters. I've always wanted to write a Naruto/Harry potter fanfic!**

 **What do you guys think? Review pwease! With sugar and sprinkles on top.**

 **Also, any pairings recommendations for Madara/Harry?**

 **Ja ne Uzunami669**


	2. Chapter 2

_It was dark, so very dark. Something was covering his eyes._

 _It's quiet, there's nothing to hear._

 _What happened?_

 _Why was he here?_

 _Where was he?_

 _Memories, concentrate. What could he remember?_

 _He remembered blood, so much blood._

 _He remembered eyes, such strange looking eyes._

 _A man? A creature? It's mouth opened._

 _Something came out, silvery and transparent._

 _Ghost? Spirit? Soul? Spectre?_

 _He had screamed, he seemed to be doing that a lot these days._

 _A cold voice, hissing like a snake._

 _A fat man, trembling and whimpering._

 _A snake, large and black._

 _Crucio!_

 _He would scream. Then he would wake._

 _No! No, he was getting distracted, back to the memories._

 _The thing, it came at him; into him._

 _The world went black._

 _Then he was here, where was here?_

 _Was he dead?_

 _Oh! he could see!_

 _White and bright, hospital?_

 _He could hear now!_

 _Uncle Vernon?_

 _He tried to speak, no words came out._

 _He tried to move, his body moved a different way._

 _What was going on?_

 _Something was controlling him!_

 _Mister Weasley!_

 _He would know, he would see!_

 _The Burrow? Mister Weasley had been fooled._

 _His friends! Would they notice, would they say something?_

 _No..they had been fooled as well._

 _He was getting into bed now..No! his body was getting into bed now._

 _He couldn't control it, he could do nothing but watch and listen._

 _The eyes closed, he fell asleep._

 _It was dark._

 _It was quiet._

 _He was trapped here._

 _He wanted to be free!_

 _HELP!_

Madara woke gasping for breath as his mind tumbled in disarray.

What the fuck!

What the hell was that? Some kind of dream? Memories? No, he had just watched the day from a separate perspective. Something inside of him was aware and that could only mean one person. Potter was awake and aware! That shouldn't be possible. He had helped create this jutsu, he knew what it could do. There was no reason why the boy should be awake, seeing through his eyes, listening through his ears.

Wait...hadn't this happened to Sasuke when he absorbed Orochimaru? Did this mean Potter could still recover the body? Did this mean Potter could suppress him?

Shit. This was a problem.

No! No, this was NOT a problem. Potter was not Orochimaru, he didn't have that kind of knowledge and power. There was no way he could win this.

Who cares if the little shit could see? Who cares if he could hear? He had seen things from the boys perspective, he knew the boy was trapped. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk...he couldn't interfere. Potter was stuck inside his soul, only able to glimpse what he (Madara) was doing. No this was definitely not a problem.

His thoughts settled and his mind arranged, Uchiha Madara closed his eyes and returned to sleep, a dark smirk on his face.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

"Oi! You lot better get up soon, we have a long day ahead." Molly Weasley's shrill voice resounded around the house waking all occupants from their sleep.

Madara's eyes snapped open but he remained perfectly still. What the hell was going on? Where was he? What happened? He was in a bed? How did he get here? Movement to the side drew his attention, under the sheets his hand searched for his hidden Kunai. It was gone! So he was captured then, who had him? What Nation managed to capture him and why was he still alive?

"Oi Harry, you wanna use the loo first mate?"

Ron's tired voice brought him crashing back to earth and memories of the last two days flitted across his mind. Madara sighed in relief as he remembered what had happened.

"Naw mate, you go ahead." He replied in a tired tone.

This body was unused to waking up quickly, how pathetic. The boy was too used to trudging about half asleep in the morning, something that would get him killed back in the elemental nations. Madara sat up as Ron left the room and stretched, his mind may have been fully awake and ready but his body was still tired; lazy, he would need to fix that.

Looking out a nearby window he swallowed a grimace, the sun was already up in the sky.

'About 9 am? How disgustingly lazy could these people be?' he thought sneering.

He had always been used to waking up before the sun rose, no matter how many hours of sleep he got he always woke up early. Now though he was trapped in a lazy body with a different internal clock, he would need to spend some time training his body to wake up early. Luckily there were alarm clocks and most likely spells for that, thank Kami for that. Those would help him reset the body's internal clock quickly, the faster that was done the safer he would feel.

After he finished limbering up his body, amid a few grimaces at the lack of flexibility, Madara ran through a few exercises _'Tired after 20 push ups? How dreadful'_ while waiting for Ron to finish in the washroom. For today he would take it easy since he had a lot of shopping to do but starting tomorrow he would need to draw up a sort of fitness plan and schedule for the summer. The sooner he was trained the safer he would feel.

Even in this day and age with the people being as weak as they were he was still in great danger. Considering the first three years of the boys school life he was a huge magnet for danger. With another three years until he could switch hosts Madara would have to do his best to keep this body alive. If Potter died within the next three years he would most likely follow him into the afterlife, their souls were so tied together for now that there would be no escape for him.

The sound of a door opening announced that Ron was finished in the washroom. Pushing some chakra through his body, _'Fuck, even his pathways are underdeveloped.'_ Madara rushed out of the room, past a tired and slow Ginny and into the washroom. His memories had alerted him to the long waits at the Weasley home, especially for one of the girls, so he would need to go first unless he'd be standing in a long line all day.

He sneered as he took in the modest washroom he was now inside. He wasn't one for materialistic possession but could these people do no better? Considering the things 'he' had seen them do with magic, one would think it would be child's play to simply transfigure a more pleasing tub or sink.

He shook his head in annoyance and sighed.

'I bet things are far better at the Malfoy house.' he thought with a snarl.

Ah yes, Malfoy. That was a boy he needed to have a sit down with, the boy was so arrogant, so boastful, so Uchiha. Malfoy knew he was better than others and he showed it, not always in a proper manner, but the boy knew his place. He would make a good ally if he could somehow bury the hatchet between them, of course the boy would have to know his proper place beneath him. He was an Uchiha, none were his betters and Malfoy would have to know it but first he would have to do something about all that pureblood prejudice, none in the 'proper' circles would respect him unless he could prove his place amongst them.

He would need to look into the history of the Uchiha as well as his mother's family tree before he did anything. Perhaps find someway to pass as a pure-blood, not like the fools had any way to check..did they? Something else he would need to look into. Making friends with Malfoy would benefit him greatly and it would also serve to drive a wedge between him and the Weasleys; a great bonus since these people would most likely oppose him.

Madara hummed as he turned off the tap and exited the shower. He had so many plans to make and so much to research, once the trip was finished today he would need to to make some type of list. Two months until school started, not a lot of time for what he needed but he would make do.

"Now Harry dear don't forget to speak clearly," Molly said fussing over him "Merlin knows we don't want a repeat of last time."

Madara nodded and replied in a small voice "Yes ma'am"

Inside he was snarling in annoyance at the woman, she had been fussing over him all morning and sending him worried looks when she thought he wasn't watching. The real Harry may have found it heartwarming, but he just found it annoying. It had taken most of his willpower not to kill the woman then and there and even then he had only stopped because he wasn't strong enough yet to deal with the repercussions.

Stepping away from the redheaded woman he quickly threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, stepped in and in a clear tone called out-

"St. Mungo's"

Keeping his arms tucked to his side Madara kept his eyes forward as he raced past hundreds of fireplaces, up ahead he could see his destination approaching and feel himself slowing.

Knowing Harry's problems with magical transportation Madara had spent all morning regulating as much of his chakra as he could to fix the boys balance, by having different amounts of chakra in different parts of his body he was able to make the boy more graceful; not by much but enough to matter. The practice also served to exercise his under developed pathways, the boys pathways were so small that if he used too much chakra he would burn himself out.

As he reached the exit for St. Mungo's, Madara concentrated on simply stepping forward once the spinning stopped, he was rewarded for his efforts when he easily and gracefully strode out of the fireplace instead of being thrown out like Potter usually was. He sent a smug smirk to the few members of the Weasley family that had preceded him here but his smirk dropped when he saw the strange look on Hermione's face.

 _'I forgot how perceptive the girl can be, she's one to look out for.'_ He thought with a frown.

As Molly exited behind him Arthur led the small group towards a check in counter. Currently only Molly, Arthur, Ron and Hermione had come along for the check up. Since the school lists had yet to come out only Arthur would be escorting him to Diagon Alley since no one else had shopping to do and Molly had chores for the other children around the house.

"Harry, how did you exit so easily?" Hermione whispered coming up next to him. She stood on his right while Ron came up on his left leaning in to hear the conversation.

"Uh..it's not that hard Hermione," he replied trying to sound confused "You just have to concentrate when you're exiting."

The girl gave him a strange look but seemed to accept his explanation, giving her a small smile to distract her thoughts Madara moved away towards Arthur as they reached the counter.

"How can I help you today?" the lady behind the counter asked not looking up from her desk.

Arthur coughed softly and leaned in to speak.

"I've brought in Mister Potter for a check up," he said in a soft tone so no one else could hear.

The woman's head snapped up and her eyes widened as she spotted Harry standing next to Arthur. She gaped for a few seconds in shock and slight awe before she seemed to remember her duties. Grabbing a scrap of parchment she hastily scrawled a small note and folded the parchment, as soon as she let go it transformed into a paper bird and flew off down the hallway.

"I-its an honor to meet you Mister Potter," The woman gushed softly "If you'll wait just a moment someone will be down to see you."

Madara simply gave her a small smile and nodded but the woman continued to stare at him and kept asking if he needed anything else. Behind him he could hear Molly sniff disdainfully at the woman's behavior and he could feel the jealousy rolling off Ron at the attention he was receiving.

 _'Hmm..so Ronald's the jealous type? That should help to break the friendship up.'_ he thought with a smirk 'Hermione on the other hand may be trouble.'

"Just take your shirt off Mister Potter and I'll be right with you." the healer stated with his back to him.

Madara hesitated for a moment considering the fact that the others were also in the room but he simply shrugged and slipped his shirt off. The second he had put his shirt down and turned around he found himself standing at the end of a wand. He followed the wand up and locked gazes with a strange looking Arthur Weasley.

"Arthur! What are you doing?" Molly shouted seeing her husband pointing his wand at their 'adopted' son.

"Yeah dad, this isn't funny." Ron added looking from his father to his best friend. Hermione on the other hand had stood up with Mister Weasley and now had her wand pointed at Harry as well.

"Mister Weasley, Miss Granger what do you think you are doing?" The Healer asked in a low tone having assessed the situation "Answer quickly before I am forced to call the aurors."

Madara simply stood there feeling a mix of confusion and amusement. Had they figured him out? What gave him away?

Arthur's gaze flickered over to the Healer before turning back to Harry but it was Hermione who spoke.

"What's that on your arm Harry?" she asked looking at his left arm. Everyone else turned their gaze to Harry's arm where part of his seal could be seen.

Madara with a look of confusion on his face held up his arm and allowed them to see the seal.

Was there something off about it? How did they even know what it was? He was further confused when everyone else released a sigh of relief and the wands in his face were put away.

"Sorry about that Harry, I caught a glimpse of your tattoo and thought it was the Dark Mark." Arthur explained.

"The what?" Madara asked confused.

"The dark mark Harry, it's what you-know-who used to mark his followers." Hermione explained before her eyes narrowed "Why and how did you even get a tattoo?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah! And why didn't you tell us about it?" Ron added examining the large blackish red seal burned onto his arm.

Molly on the other hand had gone from berating her husband for threatening Harry to glaring at his tattooed arm.

"Harry dear that was very irresponsible of you." she commented "Tattoos are for hooligans."

Madara gave her a small smile and pasted an innocent look on his face "I'm sorry ma'am, I just saw it in the store and felt like getting it."

She gave him a disapproving frown but remained silent. Hermione kept shooting him curious glances while Ron just looked annoyed at the situation.

"Well now that that's settled," The healer cut in "May I begin the examination?"

Arthur and Hermione had the decency to blush in embarrassment as they took their seats.

Madara chuckled and stood still as the healer began casting spells on him. He could feel the foreign chakra invading his body and his own chakra responding to it, it was a strange feeling but he had been on the receiving end of many Medical Ninjutsu so he was used to it.

The healer continued to cast various spells on him for ten minutes while making notes on a sheet of parchment every few minutes. After another five minutes he put his wand away and turned to the Weasleys and Hermione.

"He's fine but there are a few things I would like to speak to Mister Potter about, privately." he replied.

Seeing that Molly was about to argue Madara decided to cut in "It's okay Mrs. Weasley, I'll talk with him."

She turned and stared at him for a few seconds before nodding "Alright Harry dear, we'll be right outside." She replied exiting the room, a few seconds later the others followed after he nodded to them.

The healer grabbed the parchment he had been writing on and flicked his wand at the door.

Madara tensed as he felt a wave of chakra sweep over the room but nothing else happened.

The healer must have noticed him tensing because he turned to him and spoke.

"Just some simple privacy wards Mister Potter, we have much to talk about today." He stated examining the parchment in his hands. "Please sit down."

Madara nodded and took one of the empty seats in the room while the Healer took another.

"First up Mister Potter, I see here that you have recently received both magical and muggle healing in the last few weeks." he stated with a raised brow.

Madara nodded as the memory came to him. "Yes sir, just last week. Madame Pomfrey, the Hogwarts medi-witch, treated some injuries I received."

The healer nodded and made a small note on his page.

"And the muggle medication I detected?"

"Ah, I had a run in with a wild dog near my home. I wasn't too injured but I think they gave me some medication while I was out." he replied.

The healer nodded again and made another note.

"Now then, the next issue is your scar." he specified drawing a sharp glance from Madara "It seems that the lingering dark magic that is usually found on curse scars is dissipating. By this time next week it will all be gone and your scar will most likely heal and disappear." the man stated watching him carefully.

Madara kept his face blank and nodded.

"Would you know why this happened Mister Potter?" he asked "And please do remember that I am oath bound to keep anything you say secret unless it is a danger to the public." he added seeing distrust flash across the teens face.

Madara remained silent for a few minutes thinking. There was no way he was telling this man anything near the truth, oath or not, but he needed some information from the man and it would help if he showed some sort of trust. Hmm...a good lie was in order.

Placing a nervous and scared look on his face he replied in a small voice.

"Er..yes sir," the healer leaned in to hear him "When I was..uh...unconscious in the muggle hospital I had some sort of...dream. I can't remember much but there was a man laughing and a flash of green light, after that I woke up and my scar was hurting." he finished looking down.

The healer made a non committal sound and wrote something down on his parchment.

"Thank you for telling me Mister Potter," he stated in a softer tone "I'll look into it and let you know what I find."

Madara smirked inwardly but kept his outward appearance looking innocent and nervous.

"The next issue Mister Potter," the healer continued "has to do with your magic."

Madara's head snapped up, a terrified and worried look on his face.

"I-is something w-wrong sir?" he asked frightfully.

"Not at all Mister Potter, in fact your magic is stronger than it should be." the healer said quickly "I would even say you have more magic than most fully trained adults, you'll be quite powerful when you reach your maturation." he stated.

Madara scoffed inwardly, that was quite an understatement if he ever heard one. He had seen 'most' adult wizards on his trip through the hospital, none of them were even above med-chunin level. By the time his body reached its 'maturation' he would have more chakra than even Hashirama and the Senju was said to have as much chakra as a upper level Biju.

"There is a small issue though Mister Potter." the healer added drawing him from his thoughts "While you have a lot of Magic, your body isn't quite able to handle it all. I would suggest you either have some blocks placed on you or you take up some sort of physical activity to train your body. The stronger your body is the more Magic you can use and the more powerful your spells will be."

'Tell me something I don't know.' Madara thought inwardly rolling his eyes. On the outside he added a small amount of determination to his nervous persona.

"I'll start doing some exercises sir." he replied "Thank you for telling me."

The man smiled down at him and made another note on his parchment.

"The last issue Mister Potter, is your tattoo," here a small smirk appeared on the man's face "Or should I say your seal?"

Madara's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed slightly.

"H-how did you know sir?" he asked looking nervous and sheepish.

The healer gave him another smirk and chuckled a little.

"I had an O in Ancient Runes Mister Potter, we briefly covered Japanese seals for out NEWTs." he replied "At first I thought it may have been a tattoo like you said but I could sense the Magic imbued in it during my scan."

Madara rose a single brow, seals were still in use? Excellent, he only had an expert knowledge in sealing unlike the seal masters like Jiraiya and the Yondaime. If he could find more information on sealing it may just help with his little problem, he would need to look into it at the bookstore today.

"So, tell me Mister Potter where did you come across a seal like that? If I'm not mistaken that's the mark for holding, sealing or storage there isn't it? I can't make out the rest but if I had to guess then that seal is used for sealing or storing something." he stated examining the large seal on Madara's arm once more.

Madara's eyes flickered in annoyance and he pulled his arm back. The man knew far too much already but at least he hadn't activated the seal with his poking and prodding earlier, it would have been impossible to explain away a corpse.

"Er..yes sir, like I said I read about the seal in a book I found...I wanted to use it to store important thing you see." he explained keeping his head down and his eyes to the ground.

"Important things?" the man prodded.

"Just some pictures sir, I have so few of my...mum and dad and I didn't want anything to happen to them." he replied hurriedly, he added a choked sob for effect and smirked when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. These people were just so easy to manipulate, he might actually get bored with no Shinobi around.

"That's quite alright Mister Potter, may I ask where you found such a book?" the healer asked in a soft tone "A complex seal like this must have been really hard."

Madara sniffed and nodded once "I found the book in the Hogwarts library sir, I didn't really understand it but I just had to copy it down from the page and I got someone else to draw it."

He heard the man make a little note on his parchment and smirked at his convincing act.

"Very well Mister Potter, I'll ask that you don't do anything else with seals until you have the appropriate knowledge. They can be very dangerous for the inexperienced, not many people can understand the intricacies involved in sealing. Even rune masters avoid the art, far too many have died from incorrect seals."

Madara gave a small nod. So, seals were still as hard to understand as he remembered. That was good since it meant not many would recognize and seals he employed. Although he would have to look into these 'runes' they sounded like a worthwhile venture if they were anything like seals.

"I'll also advise that you no longer make trips into the restricted section," the man smirked when Madara's head snapped up in confusion "Yes Mister Potter, I know that's where you got the book. I told you seals are a dangerous subject, such a book could only be found in the restricted section."

'Oh? Well this sounds interesting, I'll definitely need to make a trip into the restricted section sometime this year.' Madara grinned.

His face still schooled in a nervous mask he simply nodded to the healer who gave him another soft smile.

"Now then why don't you join your friends, I'm sure they are worried about you." the healer said in a kind tone but rose a brow when Madara remained sitting with a nervous look on his face "Is there something else I can help you with Mister Potter?" he asked after a moment.

"Er..um..yes sir," Madara said softly. He would need to be careful with his words "I was wondering something sir..um a few things actually.."

"Go ahead Mister Potter, I'll answer any questions that I can." the man said encouragingly.

Madara nodded as he formed his next sentence.

"I was wondering about blood sir," he murmured getting a raised brow from the man "You see, I uh..I was wondering if there were any spells that could be done with blood sir.."

The man's eyes widened in shock and Madara ducked his head again.

"Why would you want to know such a thing?" he asked in a stern tone.

Madara kept his head head down as he replied.

"It's just cause my mum was a muggleborn..sir..some of the kids at school use that to pick on me." he said softly "I was just wondering if there was a spell to test that sort of thing sir."

"Ah, I see." The mans tone was still stern but it had soften slightly "I wasn't aware blood purity mattered to you Mister Potter."

Madara's head shot up with wide eyes.

"It's not sir, I was just wondering...I also wanted to check if I had other relatives out there and checking the blood made sense." he replied forcefully. The healer's face soften and he gave him a little smile.

"Very well Mister Potter." he said shifting around in his seat "While some spells do deal with blood they are only authorized to be used by licensed healers."

"Oh." Madara said dropping his face down. Inside he was ecstatic, if there were spells dealing with blood then one may just do what he needed.

"However," the man continued "What you are asking has more to do with Blood Magic and that's illegal."

Madara grinned inwardly at this.

"Blood Magic sir?" he asked.

"Yes Mister Potter, there is a form of magic dealing solely with blood but it was deemed dark arts and outlawed by the Ministry." the man said fixing him with a stern look "Currently there are only two Blood Magics allowed and those are only to be used by the goblins."

The Goblins? Why would those foul creatures need to use Blood Magic? From what he could remember from the boys limited visits to their bank the creatures only dealt with banking and their little wars.

"The goblins sir?" he asked in a confused tone.

The healer nodded "Yes, the Goblins have other duties that don't solely deal with banking, in this case that would be inheritance."

That piques his interest. inheritance and Blood Magic sounded like what he was looking for.

"There are two Blood Magics the Goblins use, the first is the Blood Adoption ritual." the man explained "The ritual when used, allows one person to donate their blood to another making them a member of their family."

Madara's grin widened even more, this was exactly what he needed! If he got the goblins to do this ritual he could adopt himself as his son and he would once more be an Uchiha. It was perfect.

Oblivious to the young boy's mood the healer continued speaking.

"The second would be the Blood Tracing ritual, this would be the one you were interested in." he stated "The blood tracing would allow you to trace your heritage back a few generations, should you request it you would be able to trace your mother's heritage." he finished with a small smile.

Madara put a hopeful and grateful expression on his face and smiled back. It wasn't too hard since he was in such a good mood from what he had just learned. He hopped out of the seat and gave the man a slight grin.

"Thank you sir."

"You're quite welcome Mister Potter" the man replied smiling "Take care of yourself."

Madara turned to the door and allowed his smile to turn into the Uchiha smirk.

'Oh, I plan to.'


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," Arthur said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

Arthur was so excited at viewing people's smartphones that he parted the crowd easily (They thought he was a nutjob); all Madara had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could provide him with his precious Sharingan again. It was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people.

The floo for the Leaky Cauldron had been deactivated due to maintenance, hence Madara and Arthur had to travel using muggle methods (much to Arthur's delight)

"Here we are" said Arthur, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron."

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Arthur hadn't pointed it out, Madara wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't even glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Madara had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Arthur could see it. Before he could mention this, Arthur had steered him inside.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Arthur; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Arthur?"

"I can't" Arthur said bashfully. "I've to take Harry to Gringotts."

Madara resisted the urge to sneer as the entirety of the Cauldron was silenced by the intonation of his name. He carried on though, not wanting to shake hands with anyone. Arthur having no choice but to follow.

Arthur withdrew his wand and pointed it at the brick wall separating the Alley from the Cauldron. Counting bricks above the trash can. "Three up... two across" he muttered.

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his wand.

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for the knight bus, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

There was one thing just viewing it from memories and another actually experiencing it. Madara was amazed at the sheer possibilities `magic` could provide. If he learnt enough in conjunction to his chakra, he'd take control of the world. Yes… He liked the sound of that.

They stepped through the archway. Madara looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

Harry wished he had his sharingan eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Madara's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Madara heard one of them say, "the new Bolt V2 - fastest ever -" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Madara had never seen before in person only in memories of the headmaster's office, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Gringotts," said Arthur.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a _Goblin._

Madara and Arthur walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Madara. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Madara noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. However Madara noticed the way his eyes never left their feet, as if expecting an attack. `Truly a warrior race` Madara thought with a mental smirk. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

`Not just a warrior race, but a smug one at that. I'd love to see their faces as I defile the bank of all its hoarded treasures.`

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Arthur and Madara made for the counter.

"Greetings master goblin, my name is Harry James Potter and I'm here to accept any inheritances in my name" Madara gave a sharp tilt, his hair obscuring his emerald eyes as he gave an illusion of showing deference to the lowly goblin.

The goblin at hand look at him, peering into his eyes before speaking. "Proof of identity and status?"

Madara withdrew the holly and phoenix wand from his trouser pocket and offered it to the goblin, handle first. Not realising the faux pas he'd just done.

The goblin's eyes rose to its hairline shocked at what the young famous wizard had done before collecting himself and inspecting the wood in his hands carefully. Once satisfied he handed it back before closing his teller counter and waddling away, leaving Madara no choice but to follow the diminutive goblin. Arthur waiting for Harry by the lounge.

Madara was led through a long series of passageways and corridors, and into a well appointed waiting room. A pair of large double doors on the far side of the room opened, and he was ushered inside. A slender goblin, consisting of white hair that reached past the shoulders, slitted eyes the colour of molten rock, sizable bust that was obscured by an other-worldly fabric and an olive skinned complexion greeted him.

"Mr Potter." She said, seeming sinisterly happier than the goblins at the lobby. "Please, have a seat. I have been waiting for this meeting for almost three years now. We have much to discuss."

Madara's eyes were drawn to the ceremonial war hammer resting on the goblins desk.

"My name is Klysha of the spineshade tribe and I won the right to be your vault manager on the 31st of October 1981"

Madara sat down on the plushy chair and couldn't contain himself. "Excuse me, Miss Klysha. You said you won this account?"

Klysha smiled darkly at him. "In combat, young wizard. With the blood of my enemies on the blunt of my hammer."

Madara continued to stare at her, his interest piqued.

"But that was years ago. When the Daily Prophet announced you as the boy who lived and vanquisher of Lord Voldemort was leaked, the clans started fighting over the leadership of your account as they wanted the prestige that comes with the job. I however won" She said bluntly.

"I don't think you're here to be regaled by my past exports, Mr Potter. Tell me, how can Gringotts be of service?"

"I was told by a mediwizard at Saint Mungo's that Gringotts offer blood magic rituals?" Spoke Madara barely keeping his excitement in. `This is it! I can't wait to have my Sharingan back!`

"I'm guessing you want both a blood tracing ritual and a blood adoption ritual?" Klysha said.

"I do."

Klysha leaned back in her chair, and looked thoughtful. She grinned, her sharp pointy teeth reflecting in the candlelight before leaning back in. "I like the _interesting_ clients."

"Let's get this ritual started. A drop of your blood if you would, Mr Potter.

Madara proffered his hand and Klysha gave him a small nick with an ornate looking dagger, the cut healing instantly after the dagger had gone. The blood ran down the blade, and into a small chalice on the desk. A quill beside it started writing.

Spider like cracks began to form along the rim of the paper before coalescing in the middle and then ceasing. The ritual magic dissipating.

"Mr Potter, after a quick review, I have determined from the received analysis of both your magic and blood. Your inheritances stand as follows, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, by will and sterility of proxy and Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, by will and blood of the previous lord." As Klysha finished speaking, a box containing a large and golden ring materialised, with the House of Potter family crest on it.

Harry unlatched the lid, causing the ring to jump at him, fitting snugly on his right hand's index finger.

"Unfortunately, the Black ring is lost with your Godfather evading Azkaban capture, his location seems to be difficult to trace maybe due to the wards and the charms placed on the site thus preventing it from returning to Gringotts so it can not be claimed. But, worry not Lord Potter, the Potter ring can work for the Black properties." Said Klysha.

"You mentioned you wanted both rituals done?"

Madara nodded absentmindedly as he finished leering at the ring on his fingers. His chakra practically thrummed with delight. Apparently the ring helped regulate his magic/chakra increasing his control. He wondered what other benefits the ring provided.

"Do you have someone in particular you'd like to be adopted by? If the person is magical then the blood must be offered willingly, otherwise the adoption ritual will fail."

Madara rolled up his sleeve (he was still wearing Dudley's castoffs, something he needed to rectify and quickly) he pressed his fingertips to the blood seal containing his original body and channelled magic through it. Causing it to appear in a poof of smoke.

Klysha stared at the preserved body, the _dead_ body and laughed loudly. "This can certainly be done" She gave him another wide smile, her sharp white teeth contrasting with her olive-skinned complexion.

"Can I assume your discretion in the matter?" Spoke Madara. He'd have to kill her if she sprouted his secrets.

"Lord Potter, I will have to make a report to my king, but other than that, I _will_ do my best to endeavour your secrets stay safe. I always do, for all my clients."

`Yes, I'm afraid, I'll have to make sure you goblins either keep my secret or take it to the grave.` thought Madara darkly, not trusting these sentient beings in the slightest.

"We'll have to purge the body of all blood. Is that alright, Lord Potter?"

"Do it, but leave the eyes."

Madara was ushered into an adjacent room, the size of the great hall of Hogwarts. Runes covering the entirety of marble interior, what looked like seals were littered in the middle of the hall, Madara's original body on one seal and his host's body on the other. A trio of goblins began to chant harshly in gobbledygook It was a rough and unmelodious tongue, a string of rattling, guttural noises… Both his old body and his new body began to glow as a nimbus of magic surrounded his form and then he felt searing pain as his blood began to froth and boil before he blacked out…

 *****Project Tsuki no Me break*****

Madara awoke to a migraine, his hair length had increased to past his shoulders, refusing to be tamed, it jutted out in all directions, his emerald eyes so likened to his mother were now onyx black littered with flecks of green. His tanned skin was now a pale white. The changes to his body were now quite noticeable.

As Madara awoke, a chime alerted Klysha, who looked at him appreciatively as she walked into the room.

"It seems, you've either inherited the Black family magic of Metamorphmagus or your change could be contributed to the blood ritual"

"Metamorphmagus?" Said Madara in confusion.

"A Metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard who has the ability to change their appearance at will, without the need for a wand, spell, or potion. If you are one, concentrate on the form you want to take, if you're not, then nothing will occur."

Madara contemplated as a memory hit him, _`Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald… Only, harry being scared of the ramifications his hair could have on his school life, and worried about being bullied even more, cried himself to sleep but wishing his hair had returned to normal`_

Madara closed his eyes and concentrated internally. His form rippled before changing, his long hair receded, his pale skin transformed to being less pale and his eyes reverted back to its emerald sheen. `This boy definitely has ninja blood!`

"Where's the body?" Madara intently said. `there's no way on this earth, these goblins are keeping MY body.`

"In your seal. After the ritual's completion, it was sucked inside and refused to be unleashed again."

`Perfect. The summoning seal still works along with the blood lock seal. No one but me will have access to my Sharingan and Rinnegan.`

"If our business is concluded, then I'd like to visit my vault please." Spoke Madara. Eager to view what the vaults contained besides money.

"Gripehorn shall take you to your vault."

As summoned, he appeared motioning Madara to follow him. He bade goodbye to Klysha and followed the small Goblin.

Gripehorn held the door open for him. Madara, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Madara tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible (if he had his Sharingan it would have been possible). The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Gripehorn wasn't steering.

Madara's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

When the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Madara got out and had smirked, the ride had been very fun after all.

Gripehorn unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Madara hardly batted an eye. Money was only a means to an end for were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

Madara placed a couple of handful of galleons, sickles and knuts in a bottomless, lightweight bag before moving on. Apparently the Potters and the Blacks had a library in their ancestral homes. They didn't trust Gringotts either. `Smart of them not to put all their eggs in one basket but inconvenient for me`

Now it was time for the Black family vault. Which contained things besides from money.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Madara leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Gripehorn muttered and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck much to his ire.

Vault 654 had no key hole.

"Stand back," said Gripehorn importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Gripehorn.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Madara asked.

"About once every ten years," said Gripehorn with a rather nasty grin.

`Sadistic too, I'd liken these goblins with Iwagakure.`

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Madara was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, anticipation evident on his face, he expected to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed it… in the middle of the vault. _HIS VAULT._

 *****Project tsuki no me break*****

One wild cart ride later and Madara and Arthur stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts.

Madara and Arthur decided to split up and conduct the shopping separately to save time. Arthur went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions whereas Madara went to the apothecary and Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Madara brought them all. Placing them in a trunk he'd brought for his ever increasing collection of books.

After his visit to Flourish and blotts, Madara then visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. Madara himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop). And decided to buy the entirety of the stores contents to brew his own potions. Just because the teacher dissuaded him from learning, doesn't mean Madara was going to take it lying down. After all, he was a perfectionist.

After his shopping had been complete (Madara had unfortunately been unable to visit Knockturn alley due to Arthur finishing with his side of the shopping but there was always the Christmas holidays) They met at the apparition point and disapparated back to the Burrow.

 **AN:**

 **So, I've read the reviews and looks like you guys don't want a paring for this story. That's what I was going to go with anyways.**

 **What do you think was in the Black vault? (Review it. You guys will be surprised at what it is! The person who guesses correct, will get a preview of the new chapter first!)**

 **We've met Madara's account manager, I decided to make her female because it's not been done before! And I like breaking the norm :v**

 **Madara has his sharingan once more! But he has yet to unlock it. And what other benefits do you guys think the head of house rings provide?**

 **Review, favourite and follow! Pwease! They bring me joy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Madara could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around him, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious; Madara couldn't contain his elation at having his Sharingan back. All he required now was to awaken it. Madara, Hermione and the Weasley entourage consisting of Ron, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Percy and Charlie walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly besides from Madara, until at last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Though Madara could see only a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field, he could tell that ten cathedrals would fit comfortably inside it.

"Seats a hundred thousand," said Mr. Weasley, spotting the awestruck look on his children's faces. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again, bless them," he added fondly, leading the way toward the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

"Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right. Madara's party kept climbing, and at last they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here, and Madara, filing into the front seats with the Weasleys, looked down upon a scene the likes of which he could never have imagined.

A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them, almost at the top box level, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again; watching it, Madara saw that it was flashing advertisements across the field.

Madara tore his eyes away from the sign and looked over his shoulder to see who else was sharing the box with them. So far it was empty, except for a tiny creature sitting in the second from last seat at the end of the row behind them. The creature, whose legs were so short they stuck out in front of it on the chair, was wearing a tea towel draped like a toga, and it had its face hidden in its hands. Yet those long, bat like ears were oddly familiar. Deep within Madara's mind, something stirred and before he could contain himself a cry of "Dobby?" escaped his lips.

The tiny creature looked up and stretched its fingers, revealing enormous brown eyes and a nose the exact size and shape of a large tomato. It wasn't Dobby — it was, however, unmistakably a house elf.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" squeaked the elf curiously from between its fingers. Its voice was higher even than Dobby's had been, a teeny, quivering squeak of a voice, and Madara suspected — though it was very hard to tell with a house-elf — that this one might just be female. Ron and Hermione spun around in their seats to look. Their very demeanour's seemingly interested in his conversation with the diminutive being. Too interested.

"Sorry," Madara told the elf, "I just thought you were someone I knew." Inwardly he cursed. `Potter is still in there somewhere.`

"But I knows Dobby too, sir!" squeaked the elf. She was shielding her face, as though blinded by light, though the Top Box was not brightly lit. "My name is Winky, sir and you, sir —" Her dark brown eyes widened to the size of side plates as they rested upon Harry's scar.

"You is surely Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, I am," said Madara curtly, not wanting to engage in conversation with the elf anymore.

 *****Project tsuki no me*****

The box filled gradually around them over the next half hour.

Mr. Weasley kept shaking hands with people who were obviously very important wizards. Percy jumped to his feet so often that he looked as though he were trying to sit on a hedgehog. When Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, arrived, Percy bowed so low that his glasses fell off and shattered. Highly embarrassed, he repaired them with his wand and thereafter remained in his seat, throwing jealous looks at Harry, whom Cornelius Fudge had greeted like an old friend. They had met before, and Fudge shook Harry's hand in a fatherly fashion, asked how he was, and introduced him to the wizards on either side of him.

"Harry Potter, you know," he told the Bulgarian minister loudly, who was wearing splendid robes of black velvet trimmed with gold and didn't seem to understand a word of English. "Harry Potter, oh come on now, you know who he is, the boy who survived You-Know-Who, you do know who he is"

The Bulgarian wizard suddenly spotted Harry's scar and started gabbling loudly and excitedly, pointing at it. Madara resisted the urge to kill him, he wondered how Potter coped before with all this fan like notoriety.

"Knew we'd get there in the end," said Fudge wearily to Harry. "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat. Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places, ah, and here's Lucius!"

Madara, Ron, and Hermione turned quickly. Edging along the second row to three still-empty seats right behind Mr. Weasley were none other than Dobby the house-elf's former owners: Lucius Malfoy, he was tall and poised, with long blond hair, aristocratic features and holding a silver topped cane.; his son, Draco; and a woman Harry supposed must be Draco's mother.

Madara from what he surmised from Harry's memories was he and Draco Malfoy had been enemies ever since their very first journey to Hogwarts. A pale boy with a pointed face and white-blond hair, Draco greatly resembled his father. His mother was blonde too; tall and slim, she would have been nice-looking if she hadn't been wearing a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose.

"Ah, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk — Obalonsk — Mr. — well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else — you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

It was a tense moment. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy looked at each other and Madara vividly recalled the last time they had come face-to-face: It had been in Flourish and Blotts' bookshop, and they had had a fight. Mr. Malfoy's cold gray eyes swept over Mr. Weasley, and then up and down the row.

"Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Madara barely contained his smirk, here was a perfect opportunity to distance himself from people who were firmly entranced in Dumbledore's ideologies.

Fudge, who wasn't listening, said, "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How — how nice," said Mr. Weasley, with a very strained smile.

Mr. Malfoy's eyes had returned to Hermione, who went slightly pink, but stared determinedly back at him. Madara knew exactly what was making Mr. Malfoy's lip curl like that. And he sympathised to a degree. The Uchiha after all wanted to keep the Sharingan blood line inside the clan rather than let some foreigner access or worse a Senju! The Malfoys prided themselves on being purebloods; in other words, they considered anyone of Muggle descent, like Hermione, second-class. However, under the gaze of the Minister of Magic, Mr. Malfoy didn't dare say anything. He nodded sneeringly to Mr. Weasley and continued down the line to his seats. Draco shot Harry, Ron, and Hermione one contemptuous look, then settled himself between his mother and father.

"Slimy gits," Ron muttered as he, Madara, and Hermione turned to face the field again. Next moment, Ludo Bagman charged into the box.

"Minister,ready to go?" He said, his round face gleaming with excitement.

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said _"Sonorus!"_ and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen... Welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

 *****Project tsuki no me*****

It was Quidditch as Madara had never seen it played before, Harry's memories not even beginning to match this level of play style. Even Hermione, who had always been solemn in relation to Quidditch was consumed by the sheer adrenaline of the hundred-thousand strong crowd.

The players were just blurs. Invisible to the naked eye.

"Volkov-Vulchanov-Dimitri…Oh I Say!", shouted Ludo Bagman, the procurer of tickets for the Weasley family.

The Weasleys were on the edge of their seats, Ron and the twins were practically dancing on theirs. Rooting for Bulgaria one moment and Ireland the other.

They needed omnioculars to follow the game. But Madara did not. He sat stoically, not sharing in the adulation of the crowd. The Weasleys did not even look at his oddity, drinking in the high of the game.

The game itself mattered little to Madara, who instead channeled chakra to his eyes and registered the way the players flew. Especially Krum and Lynch. He could not believe the grace and speed with which they used the Firebolt.

`Krum is an international Quidditch star and adored by many. I wonder if I can use that fame` The wheels turning in Madara's head.

"Krum is diving!" roared Ludo Bagman. Madara was broken from his thoughts, he didn't want to miss Krum's extraordinary flying.

Madara stared up at Krum with his chakra enhanced vision,predicting his moves clearly. He could easily anticipate Krum now, after observing him for this much time.

Krum was feinting, and lynch was taking the bait.

"They are going to fall!" shouted Hermione. Ron and the twins shouted in denial. Bill, Charlie and Arthur just watched from the edge of their seats.

As Madara had expected, Krum expertly barrelled upwards inches shy of the ground but Lynch crashed.

"Wronski Feint!" shouted the crowd and Bagman. Ron was dancing in his seat as were Fred and George.

Bill shook his head with Charlie. "Idiot, Krum was feinting…"

As Madara was immersed in the game, suddenly he felt something dip into his back pocket.

He turned and saw an outline of a figure weave through the crowd. His enhanced vision picked up traces of his wand with the figure. He had to follow before he lost that wand. It was not needed, but he could not reveal that he did not need wands yet. One of the pro's apparently of having large quantities of magic, mixed with chakra.

He made to follow the figure which was trying to make its way out of the stadium with his wand held at its side.

Invisibility cloak. It had an invisibility cloak. He could see that the man possessed strong magic, but his details were shrouded even to his eyes.

They got out of the stadium after a lot of jostling, coming out into the empty campsite.

The figure made his way into the woods, and Harry followed, intrigued. He tailed some distance behind the thief, using the trees as his cover.

After twenty minutes of ambling through the woods, he suddenly heard an explosion of cheers through the stadium.

The Weasleys would be on edge, looking for him. He could not draw attention to himself yet, not in this way.

He raised his hand, racked Potter's memories and pointed it at the retreating figure. Madara decided to use Harry's signature spell.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

A jet of scarlet light blasted from his raised hand towards the cloaked figure. Suddenly, what appeared to be a house-elf materialised in front of the now rapidly fleeing cloaked figure.

And slapped his spell away.

"You shall not hurt master!" shouted the clearly female house-elf.

Madara was furious. That stupid elf had caused him to lose his wand!

 _"Incendio!"_ he roared the strongest fire spell he knew Potter to know.

A huge ball of fire blasted out of his hand towards the former location of the thief, much larger than the normal effect of the spell.

The elf's eyes widened in fear before it disapparated with a loud crack.

Unbeknownst to Madara, house elf magic worked in mysterious ways. In her desire to protect her master, as Winky disapparated, she caused the fire to dissipate.

 _"MORSMORDRE!"_

A huge shining green skull, with a serpent coming out of its mouth materialised in the sky. There was dead silence from the campsite for a moment, before Madara broke it.

He pointed his hand toward the thief.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

 _"Protego!"_ the thief countered and Madara neatly dodged his own spell sent back at him. He observed closely how his opponent cast that shielding spell.

The thief now attempting to get on the offensive, pointed the stolen wand at roughly where he thought Madara's position to be.

Madara could see large amounts of magic twisting into shape at the tip of his wand, bathing it in emerald green light. Little ethereal skulls of green light orbiting the wand's tip, chasing each other and snapping their jaws. With a cry the thief released the curse.

 _"Avada Kedavra!_ "

Unfortunately for the thief, he didn't know what he'd just released. Madara smirked darkly as his eyes now contained tomoe…

 **That's a wrap!**

 **AN:**

 **What did you guys think? Any questions?**

 **Review! Favourite! Follow! All of these things make me happy! So happy!**

 **Pwease review! With cream and strawberries on top!**

 **Uzunami 669 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Madara could see large amounts of magic twisting into shape at the tip of his wand. It was menacing. It felt like death.

Still he looked, not wanting to miss the spell. This was what he was waiting for.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Green light blasted from the tip of Madara's wand, but Madara saw it coming from a mile away with his Sharingan activated.

He twisted to the side, letting the green light pass him by harmlessly.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ he said, responding with the same curse with his right hand raised. The thief did not realize he was giving his opponent weapons, and was unprepared for a boy to cast that curse.

It struck him right in the chest, and he flew back into a tree. Madara walked forward with a smirk marring his lips, going to take his wand back. He had learnt strong curses today. It was a productive fight.

A strong wave of magic burst from the supine thief, whose features were still invisible. Madara noted with surprise that he was still conscious.

The thief woke up groggily, and Madara saw that his magic was boiling in its anger. The thief was bleeding thoroughly, most of it from his nose.

Madara watched calmly. He felt he was missing something with that last curse and needed some practice using it efficiently.

"YOU DARE TO CAST THE KILLING CURSE ON ME, BOY!" The thief shouted, raising Madara's wand in anger.

Madara watched calmly, not betraying his eagerness. He had learnt the killing curse! He observed closely with the Sharingan as the thief gathered large amounts of magic with the wand once more. `If only I had such a thing at my disposal in the ninja world. I'd have surely won the war. And even have saved him...`

He could see the magic taking the shape of animals everywhere. The Sharingan suddenly shone, but the thief was caught up in his spell, making complex wand movements.

Madara watched with morbid fascination as the thief thrust his wand into the air and yelled into the cold night,

 _"FIENDFYRE!"_

What happened next was nothing short of extraordinary.

A low rumbling fire was born on the tip of the wand and suddenly exploded into a column of fire.

To Madara's interest and Sharingan eyes, the magic that had taken the form of animals suddenly burst into fire. _`This magic really is something else. It would take me precious seconds to first mould the chakra, then position my fingers into the horse handsign, then breathe in, and finally breath out. Here it takes a single word to release fire that would be a step down from amaterasu…`_

The fire was growing at an alarming rate consuming the entire clearing. Madara however did not care, he was memorising how the magic was cast.

The thief stood there, and his happiness was evident to Madara's all seeing eyes. Massive phoenixes, chimaeras, and basilisks of fire in their multitudes took form all around the clearing and began consuming the forest in all directions.

A phoenix and a basilisk of unbelievably hot fire rushed towards Madara, vaporizing everything in their path. The phoenix soared high into the air, its wings flapping majestically before plummeting sharply whilst the basilisk slithered through the clearing. Both intent on smiting him where he stood.

Madara's skin was burning. He had no option but to mimic the same spell. The Sharingan shone red as he stood in the epicentre of the fiendfyre, and prepared to defend himself with the same curse.

 _"FINITE INCANTATEM!"_ shouted thirty voices, trying to suppress the flames. Madara turned towards them, but even his Sharingan could not penetrate through the flames. _`What was this spell. Was it Dark Magic? Is this the power of dark magic?`_ Madara was hit with a memory. _"There is no good and evil, light or dark, there is only power...and those too weak to seek it."_ And Madara found himself agreeing with the statement soundly. _It was because of his lack of power that he wasn't in time to save him…_

The thief made to run once more as he could not hold the fire spell against thirty wizards actively suppressing it. He let the flames die out slowly, as he stopped feeding his magic to the cursed flames.

He could see the magic building beyond the destroyed area of the forest, and knew that the wizards were preparing their own spells.

 _"STUPEFY!"_ roared thirty voices, there was a blinding series of flashes and Madara felt the hair on his head ripple as though a powerful wind had swept the clearing. Raising his head a fraction of an inch he saw jets of fiery red light flying over him from the wizards' wands, crossing one another, bouncing off tree trunks, rebounding into the darkness.

"Stop!" yelled a voice he recognized. "STOP! _That's Harry Potter!_ "

Madara's hair stopped blowing about. He raised his head a little higher. The wizard in front of him had lowered his wand. He rolled over and saw Mr. Weasley striding toward him, looking terrified.

He deactivated his Sharingan. If anyone knew about the capabilities his eye bestowed upon him, then he'd have an even bigger target on his back then Potter had from Voldemort.

"Harry" Arthur's voice sounded shaky. "Are you alright?"

"Out of the way, Arthur." said a cold, curt voice.

It was Mr. Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. Madara got to his feet to face them. Mr. Crouch's face was taut with rage.

"Did you do it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between Arthur and Madara. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"I didn't do that!" said Madara, gesturing up at the skull.

"Do not lie, sir!" shouted Mr. Crouch. His wand was still pointing directly at Arthur, and his eyes were popping, he looked slightly mad. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Barty," whispered a witch in a long woolen dressing gown, "He's a kid, Barty, he'd never have been able to-"

"Where did the Mark come from, Harry?" said Mr. Weasley quickly interrupting the witch.

"Over there," said Madara, pointing at the place where he had heard the thief's voice and battled him. "There was someone behind the trees... they shouted words -an incantation-"

"Oh, stood over there, did they?" said Mr. Crouch, turning his popping eyes on Madara now, disbelief etched all over his face. "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned."

But none of the Ministry wizards apart from Mr. Crouch seemed to think it remotely likely that Madara had conjured the skull; on the contrary, at Madara's words, they had all raised their wands again and were pointing in the direction he had indicated, squinting through the dark trees.

"We're too late," said the witch in the woolen dressing gown, shaking her head. "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so," said a wizard with a scrubby brown beard. It was Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. "Our stunners went right through those 's a good chance we got them."

"Amos, be careful!" said a few of the wizards warningly as Mr. Diggory squared his shoulders, raised his wand, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness. Madara watching the proceedings with aloof disinterest.

A few seconds later, they heard Mr. Diggory shout.

"Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's..but-blimey.."

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr. Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"

They heard snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Mr. Diggory reemerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. Madara recognized the tea towel at once. It was Winky. The elf who had intercepted his spell.

Mr. Crouch did not move or speak as Mr. Diggory deposited his elf on the ground at his feet. The other Ministry wizards were all staring at Mr. Crouch. For a few seconds Crouch remained transfixed, his eyes blazing in his white face as he stared down at Winky. Then he appeared to come to life again.

"This- cannot- be," he said jerkily. "No-"

He moved quickly around Mr. Diggory and strode off toward the place where he had found Winky.

"No point, Mr. Crouch," Mr. Diggory called after him. "There's no one else there."

But Mr. Crouch did not seem prepared to take his word for it. They could hear him moving around and the rustling of leaves as he pushed the bushes aside, searching.

"Bit embarrassing," Mr. Diggory said said grimly, looking down at Winky's unconscious form. "Barty Crouch's house-elf... I mean to say..."

"Come off it, Amos," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "you don't seriously think it was the elf ? The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."

"Yeah," said Mr. Diggory, "and she _had_ a wand."

"What?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Here, look." Mr. Diggory held up a wand and showed it to Mr. Weasley. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."

Just then there was another pop, and Ludo Bagman Apparated right next to Mr. Weasley. Looking breathless and disorientated, he spun on the spot, goggling upward at the emerald-green skull.

"The Dark Mark!" he panted, almost trampling Winky as he turned inquiringly to his colleagues. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barty! What's going on?"

Mr. Crouch had returned empty-handed. His face was still ghostly white, and his hands and his toothbrush mustache were both twitching.

"Where have you been, Barty?" said Bagman. "Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat too — gulping gargoyles!" Bagman had just noticed Winky lying at his feet. "What happened to her?"

"I have been busy, Ludo," said Mr. Crouch, still talking in the same jerky fashion, barely moving his lips. "And my elf has been stunned."

"Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But why-?"

Comprehension dawned suddenly on Bagman's round, shiny face; he looked up at the skull, down at Winky, and then at Mr. Crouch.

"No!" he said. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand, for a start!"

"And she had one," said Mr. Diggory. "I found her holding one, Ludo. If it's alright with you, Mr. Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself."

Crouch gave no sign that he had heard Mr. Diggory, but Mr. Diggory seemed to take his silence for assent. He raised his own wand, pointed it at Winky, and said, _"Rennervate!"_

Winky stirred feebly. Her great brown eyes opened and she blinked several times in a bemused sort of way. Watched by the silent wizards, she raised herself shakily into a sitting position.

She caught sight of Mr. Diggory's feet, and slowly, tremulously, raised her eyes to stare up into his face; then, more slowly still, she looked up into the sky. Madara could see the floating skull reflected twice in her enormous, glassy eyes. She gave a gasp, looked wildly around the crowded clearing, and burst into terrified sobs

"Elf!" said Mr. Diggory sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

Winky began to rock backward and forward on the ground, her breath coming in sharp bursts. And Madara got a sharp twinge in his head as another of Potter's memories appeared and Madara was reminded forcibly of Dobby in his moments of terrified disobedience.

"As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," said Mr. Diggory. "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

"I... I...I is not doing it, sir!" Winky gasped. "I is not knowing how, sir!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" barked Mr. Diggory, brandishing it in front of her. And as the wand caught the green light that was filling the clearing from the skull above, Madara recognized it.

"That's mine!" he said.

Everyone in the clearing looked at him.

"Excuse me?" said Mr. Diggory, incredulously.

"That's my wand!" said Madara. Knowing full well he couldn't admit to it being stolen or questions would be asked, questions he didn't want answered. Madara did what a shinobi did best. He lied. "I dropped it."

"You dropped it?" repeated Mr. Diggory in disbelief. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

"Amos, think who you're talking to!" said Mr. Weasley, very angrily. "Is _Harry Potter_ likely to conjure the Dark Mark?"

Er-of course not," mumbled Mr. Diggory. "Sorry...carried away..."

"I didn't drop it there, anyway," said Madara, jerking his thumb toward the trees beneath the skull. "I missed it right after we got into the wood." _`Wizards are so stupid. Even a academy student could differentiate a lie from the truth.`_

"So," said Mr. Diggory, his eyes hardening as he turned to look at Winky again, cowering at his feet. "You found this wand, eh, elf ? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"

"I is not doing magic with it, sir!" squealed Winky, tears streaming down the sides of her squashed and bulbous nose. "I is... I is... I is just picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, I is not knowing how!"

"It wasn't her." Madara spoke without his consent. "Winky has a squeaky voice. The voice I heard was a human voice." _`Potter sure is stubborn… His saving people thing rears its head. I'll need to deal with him soon.`_

"Well, we'll soon see," growled Mr. Diggory, looking unimpressed. "There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?"

Winky trembled and shook her head frantically, her ears flapping, as Mr. Diggory raised his own wand again and placed it tip to tip with Harry's.

 _"Prior Incantato!"_ roared Mr. Diggory.

Harry heard Mr Weasley gasp, horrified, as a gigantic serpent tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wands met, but it was a mere shadow of the green skull high above them; it looked as though it were made of thick gray smoke: the ghost of a spell. But it didn't stop there. A magnitude of fiery animals were also shown. Varying from basilisks to phoenixes.

 _"Deletrius!"_ Mr. Diggory shouted, and the smoky skull and cursed fire vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"So," said Mr. Diggory with a kind of savage triumph, looking down upon Winky, who was still shaking convulsively.

"I is not doing it!" she squealed, her eyes rolling in terror. "I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wands, I isn't knowing how!"

"You've been caught red-handed, elf!" Mr. Diggory roared. "Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!"

"Amos," said Mr. Weasley loudly, "think about it... precious few wizards know how to do that spell... Where would she have learned it?"

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting," said Mr. Crouch, cold anger in every syllable, "that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"

There was a deeply unpleasant silence. Amos Diggory looked horrified. "Mr. Crouch... not...not at all..."

"You have now come very close to accusing the two people in this clearing who are least likely to conjure that Mark!" barked Mr. Crouch. "Harry Potter- and myself! I suppose you are familiar with the boy's story, Amos?"

Madara tuned out the rest of the conversation only briefly catching snippets of "Winky will be punished by clothes" And "Amos, allow me to deal with her." He was interrupted from his train of thought as his wand was thrusted in his face. He took it without hesitation and followed Arthur back to the campsite.

 *****Break*****

"HARRY!" screamed Ron. The Weasleys seemed frantic, Hermione was in hysterics.

"Where the heck were you, Harry? The match is over, Bulgaria lost! Krum caught the snitch-"

"Enough, Ron! Harry you scared the living daylights out of us! Where did you run off to?" asked Charlie angrily.

Madara looked at him. "My wand was stolen and I went to go look for it."

"Harry, you should have told us. No matter, we shall inform the DMLE straight away. You three go directly to the tents and stay there, it's getting dark. We might be a while before we return. Don't wait up for Fred and George, though, they are with Bagman. Go." Said Bill, as he, Arthur and Charlie left to report the crime. Wand theft after all was a hefty fine plus Azkaban.

The trio nodded and walked back in the direction of the tents, Ron and Hermione looking at Madara inquisitively.

They reached the tents and once they were in, Ron accosted him.

"What's up with you, Harry? Do you understand how worried we were when you just up and left? I know you went through some bad things, but that doesn't mean-"

Hermione who was staring open-mouthed at his last remark just shut him up with an elbow to his rib.

"Don't listen to him, Harry."

Madara just stared at Ron, who began to squirm under his gaze. Some bad things? He was tempted to use Sharingan to give him a little taste. Inside however Madara was elated. _`The drive between the Weasleys shall occur quicker with Ron's inability to put a foot in his mouth.`_

But he just stared more at him, and nodded to Hermione. Then he proceeded to his bed where he could actually do something useful, like learn more of his eyes.

He dimly heard Hermione and Ron go into one of their bickering rants.

 *****Break*****

Harry stood outside the tent, thinking. Drenched. It was already dark and raining, and the Weasleys were still due. He knew that the thief of his wand could be anywhere. He'd escaped in the confusion. Wizards were truly inept. If they'd waited, he would have caught the thief for definite.

Rain water cascaded down Madara's body, pooling into puddles around his radius. He couldn't resist, sending chakra to his eyes, he was greeted to a sight that surprised him to the core. As he stared down and viewed his reflection in the puddles. There were his sharingan eyes… But not what he was used to. He could have sworn they'd contained one tomoe in both eyes during his fight…

So why now did they contain two tomoe...

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **AN:**

 **What did you guys think? Review, favourite, follow! All that good stuff!**

 **What's happening with Madara's sharingan? :v**

 **I was feeling nice so I uploaded the next chapter early. You're welcome! ^_^**

 **Any questions? Review them. They make me happy! Pwease! With sugar and whipped cream on top.**

 **Ja ne Uzunami 669.**


	6. Chapter 6

There was a definite end-of-the-holidays gloom in the air when Madara awoke next morning. Heavy rain was still splattering against the window as he got dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt; they would change into their school robes on the Hogwarts Express.

The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, was already there, clouds of steam billowing from it, through which the many Hogwarts students and parents on the platform appeared like dark ghosts. Pigwidgeon and Hedwig became noisier than ever in response to the hooting of many owls through the mist. Madara, Ron, and Hermione set off to find seats, and were soon stowing their luggage in a compartment halfway along the train. They then hopped back down onto the platform to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie.

"Goodbye, children. Stay out of trouble, will you?" asked Molly, tearing up as usual. They were about to board the train.

Madara snorted. They were too coddled, Ron was a prime example. He shook hands with Bill and Charlie who seemed to have gained a measure of respect for him.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny good-bye.

"Why?" said Fred keenly.

"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it. It's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.

" _Why?_ " said George impatiently.

"You're going to have an interesting year," said Bill, his eyes twinkling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it..."

"A bit of _what?_ " said Ron.

But at that moment, the whistle blew, and Mrs. Weasley chivvied them toward the train doors.

"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione as they climbed on board, closed the door, and leaned out of the window to talk to her.

"Yes, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Madara knowing he would never step foot inside the Weasley house again. Not if he had his way.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but...Well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with... one thing and another."

"Mum!" said Ron irritably. "What d'you three know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules-" She was interrupted from continuing by a cry of;

" _What rules?_ " said Ron, Fred, and George together. Madara not in the least bit interested in knowing.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you... Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?"

The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie sped away from them. "What rules are they changing?"

But Mrs. Weasley only smiled and waved. Before the train had rounded the corner, she, Bill, and Charlie had Disapparated.

Madara, Ron, and Hermione went back to their compartment. The thick rain splattering the windows made it very difficult to see out of them. Ron undid his trunk, pulled out his maroon dress robes, and flung them over Pigwidgeon's cage to muffle his hooting.

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts," he said grumpily, sitting down next to Madara. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what-"

"Shh!" Hermione whispered suddenly, pressing her finger to her lips and pointing toward the compartment next to theirs. Madara and Ron listened, and heard a familiar drawling voice drifting in through the open door.

". . . Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a Mud-blood-lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do..."

Hermione got up, tiptoed to the compartment door, and slid it shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" she said angrily. "I wish he had gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."

"Durmstrang's another wizarding school?" said Madara his interest piqued. _`Students there study the dark arts do they? Could be a potential place to find recruits for my cause.`_

"Yes," said Hermione sniffily, "and it's got a horrible reputation. According to An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe, it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."

"I think I've heard of it," said Ron vaguely. "Where is it? What country?"

"Well, nobody knows, do they?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

"Why not?" said Madara.

"There's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets," said Hermione matter-of factly.

"Come off it," said Ron, starting to laugh. "Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts - how are you going to hide a great big castle?"

"But Hogwarts is hidden," said Hermione, in surprise. "Everyone knows that… well, everyone who's read Hogwarts, A History, anyway."

"Just you, then," said Ron. "So go on - how d'you hide a place like Hogwarts?"

"It's bewitched," said Hermione. "If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is a mouldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying danger, do not enter, unsafe."

"So Durmstrang will just look like a ruin to an outsider too?" Said Ron.

"Maybe," said Hermione, shrugging, "or it might have Muggle repelling charms on it, like the World Cup stadium. And to keep foreign wizards from finding it, they'll have made it Unplottable-"

"Come again?" Madara's mind whirled in thought, _`Unplottable meaning non-accessible to anyone? I could have boltholes and hide outs known only to me and a chosen few.`_

"Well, you can enchant a building so it's impossible to plot on a map, can't you?"

"But I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"Ah, think of the possibilities," said Ron dreamily. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident... Shame his mother likes him..."

The rain became heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that the lanterns were lit by midday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Madara bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for them to share. After all, facades still had to be maintained. Until the right time.

Several of their friends looked in on them as the afternoon progressed, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, extremely forgetful boy who had been brought up by his formidable witch of a grandmother. Seamus was still wearing his Ireland rosette. Some of its magic seemed to be wearing off now; it was still squeaking "Troy — Mullet — Moran!" but in a very feeble and exhausted sort of way. After half an hour or so, Hermione, growing tired of the endless Quidditch talk, buried herself once more in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, and started trying to learn a Summoning Charm.

Madara not engaging in the quidditch talk either stared through the window. When he was little he'd always use his Sharingan to anticipate where the rain droplets would fall. Once he had reached such a proficiency, that with his Gunbai alone, he'd cleaved through a magnitude of rain droplets before they had reached the ground. He was broken from his reverie by

"We saw him right up close, as well," said Ron. "We were in the Top Box -"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer. Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which Dean and Seamus had left ajar.

"Weasley... What is that?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the mouldy lace cuff very obvious.

Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled.

"Look at this!" said Malfoy in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean - they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety..."

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" said Ron, the same color as the dress robes as he snatched them back out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy howled with derisive laughter; Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

"So … going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know ...you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won..."

Madara didn't even look at the silver haired boy, too busy thinking about bygone eras and Hermione was deep in a book. Her transfiguration book.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

Malfoy looked irritated that his arch-rival did not rise to his taunt.

Madara stared back at the blond, gazing and analysing before a sharp "no" was heard.

He went back to gazing out the window. Draco looked insulted.

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Hermione testily, over the top of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4.

A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face.

"Of course, Weasley here would enter, wouldn't you, peasant? I guess he could do with some money…"

Ron was turning steadily redder. Malfoy continued gleefully.

"Durmstrang is going to be fielding Viktor Krum, I hear. I spoke to him after the World cup…Father's station was enough for that. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry... Maybe your father's too junior Weasley... yes... they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him.." Top Box wasn't enough for him to give you the time of day, was it Weasley? Your father is … what is it he does? Muggle fraternization?

Ron pulled out his wand, but Draco was ready.

" _Expelliarmus_ " he said sharply, and Ron was disarmed. Hermione laid her book to the side with a sigh and looked at Malfoy. Madara spared the commotion a glance before giving a discreet sigh and staring at the fight. Ready to come to the gingers aid. Appearances and all that. They had to be maintained.

"Draco, leave" said Harry, annoyed at his thoughts being interrupted and he glanced at Draco, not giving an iota of a fuck with what was occurring.

"Oh, alright Scarhead. I'll leave. _With pieces of Weasley's wand_." He stowed his wand in his robes and prepared to break Ron's wand.

" _Expelliarmus_!" shouted Hermione. Malfoy was blasted backwards, Ron's wand flying to Hermione. Ron accepted his wand from Hermione, glaring at Malfoy as if he wanted nothing better than to rip off his head.

Malfoy looked infuriated. Then a cruel and calculating expression came over his face as he looked at Harry.

"How has your summer's been, Potter? Muggles treating you well? I hear you were screaming, pounding at your cupboard under the stairs…as you were, you know, entertained. You cried, didn't you? Cried like a baby for your mother. For your Mudblood whore of a mother whilst you starved…"

Ron looked horrified as he turned to Madara. Hermione looked furious, like she wanted to kill Malfoy on the spot.

Madara however got up, his bones popping as he slowly but with deliberate purpose walked towards the silver haired boy and his thuggish guards with a serene expression on his face. Crabbe and Goyle rushed towards him, seeking to perform their bodyguard duties.

Madara pivoted on his foot and stuck with all the force of a rampaging Nundu, his foot connected with Crabbe's groin region before he twisted his wrist and left a powerful haymaker on him, causing him to see stars. He was out for the count.

He just stared at the flabbergasted Goyle who was staring at him transfixed. He seemed to come back to reality and with Malfoy's urging rushed at him, his form was riddled with holes, something which Madara capitalised on. He swept the giant boy's feet from under him, before a sharp kick to the temple rendered him knocked out.

Compared to taijutsu masters like Maito Guy, these adolescent children had no hope of matching him in the art of hand to hand combat. And he wasn't even using his Sharingan!

Draco, seeing the proceedings of what just occured, and without his guards for the first time was scared. The fact that Madara had layed waste to his guards when he hadn't been able to before frightened the silver haired teen. In his fear, he withdrew his hawthorn wand.

Hermione and Ron stared dumbly as their `friend` took down the hunkering teens without even breaking a sweat. They watched as Madara shot forwards and caught Draco's wand hand and peered deeply into his silver eyes. His Sharingan activated and he sent images of him torturing the boy without remorse or hesitation.

Draco screamed, the bombardment of Madara's low genjutsu pounded into his Occlumency. Draco tried to reinforce them but it was of no use.

Madara withdrew his wand. And waved it in a arc, the effect was very prominent. There was a very profound effect his wave had achieved. The very air of the compartment grew stilled basking the occupants in silence. He slammed Draco on the walls of the compartment by his neck hard, his hand hanging limply.

"Privacy charm." muttered Hermione her brown eyes narrowing as she gazed at the behind of Madara's form. It was as if they were isolated within the compartment. They were safe from outsiders as no sound would escape. They were alone without any form of interruption.

Madara held Draco by his neck and stared into his eyes which looked dilated with fear, his very heart beat thumping so fast in his rib cage that practically every occupant in the compartment could hear it. Madara had his backs to Hermione and Ron, who seemed to be unable to move.

His eyes morphed into the Sharingan. Whereas before it only contained two tomoe in both eye sockets, they had evolved to three. Draco gasped in fear looking at the red eyes. The tomoe began to spin seductively lulling Malfoy into a false sense of security. His genjutsu taking effect. The surroundings changed from the compartment to Draco being restrained by his dark blue susano'o. Slowly crushing him.

Draco's Occlumency gave way, it just barely managed to withstand Madara's mediocre illusion but now he was actively enforcing it with his fully developed Sharingan and to Draco; it was like containing ocean waves from reaching his sand castle. It was inevitable and his will wasn't indomitable. He was frightened at the sheer might of what he thought was a legilimency probe.

Madara appeared in front of Draco, as he tightened his susanoo's grip on the silver haired boy. Eliciting a groan of pain from his lips.

"How did you know of my treatment at the hands of my relatives, Draco?"

"Go to hell, Potter! What is this place? Release me at once or my father will make you pay! You can't hold me here forever, wherever this is!"

Madara smiled a smirk filled with bloodlust. He was highly proficient in the art of illusions, it's just he hadn't the need to use them against other ninja. But Wizards? Now they were fair game.

"This is my domain Draco. I could render your mind catatonic. The cruciatus curse is nothing compared to what I could do to you here. If your father attacks me he will suffer a fate you cannot imagine. And this is hell for you Malfoy." As if to prove his point, Madara's susano'o began to squeeze. Draco's ribs began to protest at such an action. "Now, how did you know of my relatives treatment?"

Malfoy cried out in pain, tears rolling down his face. He kept yelling and screaming, cursing Madara.

"Shall I continue to squeeze Draco?" inquired Madara as his susano'o grabbed Malfoy's lower torso. Malfoy spat at him. Madara smirked and the susano'o began to disembowel the boy.

The Slytherin was screaming louder than ever, convulsing upon the blue chakra construct.

"You will not die till I let you, nor will you lose consciousness. I told you, this is my domain."

"Potter…once I tell…my father…you will scream again… only in Azkaban" gasped out Malfoy faintly.

Madara frowned as his mental prisoner got angry, the effects were quite palpable as Madara who was controlling the illusion increased its potency without nary a thought.

"I saw your mother at the Quidditch World Cup, Malfoy. I saw the way she looked at you and you, her. When will you realise that I'm not someone you want as your enemy. But your childish taunts must end. Right here, right now."

Madara retracted his susanoo's damage from Malfoy's psyche but still kept him in its hold.

Narcissa Malfoy appeared in all her beautiful glory,she was a quintessential Black and oozing elegance and contained snobbery, the illusion was so real that he even managed to perfect her facial expressions of turning her nose up on those she felt beneath her.

"Mother?" she was so real. Madara grasped her by the hair and it began. He had his way with Narcissa a magnitude of different ways, cutting her, beheading her, forcing her to renounce her pure- blood propaganda.

"Please stop, PLEASE! I WILL DO ANYTHING! Don't kill her. Please stop this, please!" Draco said as he shook his head, the effect of his mother being killed so many times were beginning to strain his mind. He was going to pass out soon.

Madara sensing an opportunity pounced. "Swear upon your magic Draco. That you'll listen to my instruction. Anything I say, whenever I say so without question." _`Draco Malfoy might not be Obito but they were all the same. Threaten their loved ones and they bend.`_ He internally smirked.

Malfoy nodded frantically. " I swear….I swear…" Madara felt the spark of magic hold. Tethering Malfoy to him.

"Now tell me, how you managed to find out about my treatment during the summers I spend with my `relatives?`" The last word was spat with such venom that even Draco felt its keen effects as the illusionary world rumbled.

"My... Father.. Made a sizeable donation for Saint Mungo's... They then forwarded their records containing you."

Madara frowned. If Draco knew of his treatment at the hands of his relatives, then it was safe to say that Lucius Malfoy knew. And that was a very dangerous thing.

Malfoy flinched as he looked at the blazing three tomoe in Madara's eyes, as they rotated due to his anger for the incompetence of St Mungo workers.

"Now, I will send you back to your body and you won't feel the full backlash. The mental trauma that you've experienced here will be washed away. But I will let the fear stay. Do NOT tell anyone about my eyes."

Malfoy nodded weakly, terror contorting his face. He was beginning to understand just how inferior he was to Madara.

Madara's three tomoed Sharingan morphed back to emerald green, causing the susano'o illusion to dissipate.

The train compartment came back, and it was only a second since he looked into Malfoy's eyes.

He let Malfoy slide to the ground. The Slytherin stood with a great effort, utter terror in his eyes. Crabbe and Goyle had gotten up from their beating a second ago, and they looked angry.

He gave a shake of his head to them, and exited the train compartment casting fearful glances at Madara. The two brutes were too stunned by the utter terror in Draco's eyes to do anything but follow dumbly.

" _Scourgify_."

Madara's gesture with his wand cleaned up the compartment in an instant. Drying up the blood and another gesture of the wand lifted the privacy curtain.

"Wake me when we get to Hogwarts" he said to Ron and Hermione, who seemed stunned to the core by his display of hand to hand combat and his easy takedown of the Slytherin trio.

Madara unconcernedly closed his eyes, pondering the fake oath he had gleaned from the Malfoy. Anything that occurred in the illusion was after all artificial and now he had a one up of the Malfoy heir that he could use to his discretion.

He smirked.

 *****Break*****

A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station. Madara, Ron, Hermione, and Neville climbed gratefully into one of them, the door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.

The remaining trip on the train had been unremarkable. He had shown Malfoy power, and Slytherin house respected power something that Madara had in spades.

He had blown off Ron's curiosity with vague answers. No one needed to know about Sharingan. Hermione just stared at him with scrutinizing eyes.

She was an observant witch. Madara had no doubt that she would deduce what was happening if she got more clues like this. But there was no helping it. He would just cross that bridge when he got to it.

Through the gates, flanked with statues of winged boars, and up the sweeping drive the carriages trundled, swaying dangerously in what was fast becoming a gale. Leaning against the window, Madara could see Hogwarts coming nearer, its many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtain of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky as their carriage came to a halt before the great oak front doors, which stood at the top of a flight of stone steps. People who had occupied the carriages in front were already hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. Madara, Ron, Hermione, and Neville jumped down from their carriage and dashed up the steps too, looking up only when they were safely inside the cavernous, torch-lit entrance hall, with its magnificent marble staircase.

"Blimey," said Ron, shaking his head and sending water everywhere, "if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak-ARRGH!"

A large, red, water-filled balloon had dropped from out of the ceiling onto Ron's head and exploded. Drenched and sputtering, Ron staggered sideways into Madara, just as a second water bomb dropped- narrowly missing Hermione, it would have burst at Madara's feet had he not activated his Sharingan to study its flight path. People all around them shrieked and started pushing one another in their efforts to get out of the line of fire. Madara looked up and saw, floating twenty feet above them, Peeves the Poltergeist, a little man in a bell-covered hat and orange bow tie, his wide, malicious face contorted with concentration as he took aim again.

"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!"

Madara though was on a new tangent. He wondered if the Sharingan would affect ghosts. He thought they would, as ghosts were constructs of magic and nothing was more magical than his eyes.

Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House, had come dashing out of the Great Hall; she skidded on the wet floor and grabbed Hermione around the neck to stop herself from falling.

"Ouch-sorry, Miss Granger-"

"That's all right, Professor!" Hermione gasped, massaging her throat.

"Peeves, get down here NOW!" barked Professor McGonagall, straightening her pointed hat and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.

"Not doing nothing!" cackled Peeves, lobbing a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived.

I shall call the headmaster!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I'm warning you, Peeves -"

Peeves stuck out his tongue, threw the last of his water bombs into the air, and zoomed off up the marble staircase, cackling insanely.

"Well, move along, then!" said Professor McGonagall sharply to the bedraggled crowd. "Into the Great Hall, come on!"

Madara, Ron, and Hermione slipped and slid across the entrance hall and through the double doors on the right, Ron muttering furiously under his breath as he pushed his sopping hair off his face.

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in midair. The four long House tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils. It was much warmer in here. Madara, Ron, and Hermione walked past the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs, and sat down with the rest of the Gryffindors at the far side of the Hall.

Madara's eyes rove through the hall and stopped at the staff table. There seemed to be rather more empty seats there than usual. Hagrid, of course, was still fighting his way across the lake with the first years; Professor McGonagall was presumably supervising the drying of the entrance hall floor, but there was another empty chair too. _`Defense against the dark arts probably. This school has a reputation for failing that class.`_ Thought Madara.

"Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Hermione, who was also looking up at the teachers.

They had never yet had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had lasted more than three terms. From Harry's memories, Madara had surmised that his favorite by far had been Professor Lupin a werewolf, who had resigned last year. He looked up and down the staff table. There was definitely no new face there.

Madara scanned the table more carefully. Tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was sitting on a large pile of cushions beside Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, whose hat was askew over her flyaway gray hair. She was talking to Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department. On Professor Sinistra's other side was the sallow-faced, hook-nosed, greasy-haired Potions master, Snape- Again Madara surmised from Harry's memories that he was the least favorite person at Hogwarts. Harry's loathing of Snape was matched only by Snape's hatred of him, a hatred which had, if possible, intensified last year, when Harry had helped Sirius escape right under Snape's overlarge nose — Snape and Sirius had been enemies since their own school days. _`A mind reader.. Interesting.. However there's more to this man then meets the eye…`_ Madara activated his Sharingan in an instant before deactivating it. The readings that his eye gave him about Severus Snape were interesting.

On Snape's other side was an empty seat, which Harry guessed was Professor McGonagall's. Next to it, and in the very center of the table, sat Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, his sweeping silver hair and beard shining in the candlelight, his magnificent deep green robes embroidered with many stars and moons. The tips of Dumbledore's long, thin fingers were together and he was resting his chin upon them, staring up at the ceiling through his half-moon spectacles as though lost in thought. Madara's eyes narrowed. _`He's got more magic in his system then every student combined. And matches mine! Without the Sharingan, even I would fall in a contest of magic potency…`_

Madara had enormous magic, flowing through his veins like a storm. Just like he saw it flow through Dumbledore. But Dumbledore had a lifetime of Magical study and understanding, whereas Madara was a baby in comparison. The only edge he had was the Sharingan. Something that he would endeavour to master once more.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in."

 *****Break*****

When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered," "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

The house tables erupted in protest, Ron staring at Harry sadly. Madara snorted inwardly. His fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teacher's' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Madara had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening. _`A impressive magical core. But age has clearly dulled it.`_ Thought Madara.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Madara couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

His normal eye was fixed upon Dumbledore but The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye -and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face?"

"Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and Madara saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

Madara flashed his Sharingan at the man for an instant, and noted with surprise that the magic that flowed through him seemed…forced. As if he was straining to do some spell…

Moody took a sip from a hip flask, and Madara was even more surprised. That draught also exuded magic faintly. Why was their Professor drinking a potion?

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar..."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er- but maybe this is not the time.. no.." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. "

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. "The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Madara could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age that is to say, seventeen years or older will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

As Madara got up to leave, his back became rigid and his pupils widened as sweat broke across his forehead. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time… His rival Senju Hashirama's chakra.

But how was that possible!?

 **That's a wrap.**

 **AN:**

 **Who do you think has Hashirama's chakra? Winners will get rewards. :v**

 **Any questions? Review them.**

 **Pwease review! Favourite! And Follow! With whipped cream and strawberries on top! It makes me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Madara walked past the house tables without a glance. Ever since he had experienced that brief snippet of his rival's chakra there had not been any more outbursts. He could not find the person who contained Hashirama Senju's chakra even if he wanted to. And he desperately needed to. For the Rinnegan to be awakened he needed a piece of flesh intermixed with Ashura's chakra.

Madara sat down at the Gryffindor table alone, and began eating his breakfast.

A flash of light momentarily blinded Madara before his sense of sight returned. Standing before him was a fanboy. Potter's fanboy.

"Hiya, Harry! How is it going?" Just then, a highly excited, breathless voice irritated Madara's eardrums.

It was Colin Creevey, a third year to whom Madara was something of a hero.

 _`Maybe I could use this boy? I am in need of devouts.`_

He was however annoying. Maybe he would use the boy later. He projected his chakra in the form of inducing terror, causing Colin to break out into sweat, back slowly away from Madara and scamper away from the table.

He tucked back into his sustenance with gusto. To master the Sharingan to its highest peak, he would first have to master Potter's body. Which sadly, was at a pitiful state.

McGonagall came towards him and handed him his timetable, just as Ron and Hermione joined him.

He rose from the table before they could engage him in conversation and called out after the transfiguration professor.

"Professor McGonagall" he said calmly. McGonagall stopped and turned, looking at him with surprise.

"Yes, Potter?"

"I recently reached the epiphany professor. And I would like to drop two electives."

Minerva McGonagall now truly looked surprised.

"Oh? Which subjects would you like to drop?"

Madara had given this a lot of thought. Weighing the pros and cons of this change before it being finalised. Potter had chosen Care of magical creatures because the half giant oaf taught the class and he didn't want to offend the man. As for Divination, Potter had only chosen that subject because of the easy O grade it provided and due to his ginger `friend`. Two utterly useless subjects that Madara was going to rectify now. Considering the pros of the one he wanted to do instead.

"Divination and Care of Magical creatures. I would however like to study Arithmancy instead."

Because the conversation had taken place in the centre stage of the great hall, eyes and ears were set on his conversation with the professor. None more so then his two `best friends. `

Ron was in such turmoil that he stopped feasting whereas Hermione seemed to be staring at him with a mixture of approval and disapproval. Her lips set in a straight line that would make McGonagall proud.

"I'm afraid that is not possible Mr Potter. You are too far behind concerning Arithmancy. You do not know the third-year syllabus for Arithmancy. So, I am afraid you cannot enrol for that class. You may however drop Care of Magical creatures and Divination." The last word was said with minute disgust, that only someone that had the Sharingan active would know.

Madara however was not going to take no for an answer. He stared at the Scottish women. "I already know the third-year syllabus, professor. I finished it quite easily enough."

The transfiguration mistress raised an eye brow in relation to Madara's words. "And when did you finish it Mr Potter?"

"Last night." And it was true. From the books, he had brought from Flourish and Blots, he had used his Sharingan to give him perfect clarity of the Arithmancy texts. He could see McGonagall wanting to interrupt, likely to refute his request before Madara continued. "Give me a chance in the class, Professor. If my performance is unsatisfactory, you can do what you wish."

McGonagall scrutinized him. "Professor Vector will assess you before you are let into the fourth-year class. Is that acceptable?"

Madara merely nodded. `With Arithmancy I can study without having to deal with the ginger leech. I'll have to put up with Granger more however. Something might have to be done with her.`

"Then your time table will change." She waved her wand and the time table changed. McGonagall gave him one last swooping stare before leaving, continuing with her duties as deputy.

Madara having finished his breakfast left for Herbology, Ron and Hermione following him.

"Harry, how could you just drop Care of Magical creatures! Hagrid will feel so betrayed!" Said Ron, clearly outraged and trying to manipulate Madara. Such a tactic would never work on him. It was normally Madara that was doing the manipulations and tugging the strings whilst other people danced like puppets. Like Obito could attest to.

"Then let him feel like that. I have no desire to coddle Hagrid's desire to have me in his class. Divination is a useless subject and I was a fool to ever pick it. I don't have the inner eye and I never will." Said Madara. Barely containing his sinister smirk, he had from forming. The irony not lost on him. He did have an `inner eye` Just not the Divination one.

"Harry… Isn't Hagrid your friend? How can you easily renounce him?" Said Hermione as she grabbed his arm, causing Madara to face her.

"It's simple. I have my own goals." He tugged free from her grip and walked ahead to the Herbology classroom. Without turning back.

*** **Break** ***

Madara sat behind the desk inside the Arithmancy classroom as he waited for the teacher, Septima Vector to finish marking his entry test to join the class of fourth- years.

"Congratulations Mr Potter. You are more than capable of joining the class." She said.

Madara allowed a humble smile to grace his lips directed to the young woman, and left the classroom. The test was rendered easy by his Sharingan. It allowed the comprehension of things to become much faster. Madara had picked up the entirety of third year Arithmancy in one night.

After his impromptu studies, Madara now understood magic better than Potter and he had been learning for four years! Madara with his Sharingan could now gleam why spells were needed at all, how they were constructed, how to even go that one step further and modify them… Arithmancy was an intriguing subject. A shame Potter had not picked it up instead.

Madara planned to delve further into Arithmancy, Charms and Transfiguration studies. All the way to seventh year. He as a master of the Sharingan knew the sheer benefits the eyes provided. He could read the entire library and comprehend it within a few years. Something which Madara was going to capitalise on.

Madara grinned as he stared down at his newly minted timetable. He had a free period due to him removing Care of Magical creatures. What better way to spend an hour then going to the library and learning more about magic?

He entered the library and immersed himself in a book about the applications of transfiguration in battle. The library was free of students except a few seventh years milling around studying for their NEWTS.

Madara withdrew Potter's wand. Holly and Phoenix and gazed at it using his Sharingan. ` _wizards sure are lazy. With just a flick of their sticks they are able to command magic yet they limit themselves. I won't become dependent like them. `_

He had read at Flourish and Blots that magic was about one of two things. Intent and will. And Madara had them both in spades. Stowing the wand back into his school robes, Madara gestured with his hand pointing at the book in front of him. Concentrating, he felt the magic take hold.

 _Wingardium Leviosa!_ He thought, and the book levitated neatly. He smiled. Non-verbal spells came to him with startling ease. Madara hardly needed his wand. He rarely used it anymore except in classes where it was required.

"Harry Potter"

As his name was called, the magic keeping the book afloat dispelled, thus causing it to fall with an audible thud.

Madara stared at who had interrupted him, she was a waif of a girl, her long dirty blond hair was wrapped around her head in an elaborate knot, her wand stuck through the middle of it. Around her neck was a necklace comprised of butterbeer corks and on her ears, were radish earrings. Her overly large silver eyes unnervingly stared at him.

"Would you like to be my friend? I don't have many...?"

Madara under the illusion surrounding his eyes, activated his Sharingan and stared at the girl. And he wished he hadn't. The potency of her magic at such close a proximity nearly blinded him. He deactivated them an instant later. _`Such power… But not at Hashirama's level. Still, large enough to be useful. I would have to be dumb to spur such an asset. `_

"Yes. I would like to be your friend."

He hadn't even finished his sentence before she broke out into cheers.

"Yay! My first friend." The girl raised her hands in the air, shuffled closer to him and hugged him, tightly.

Madara reflexed instinctively as if expecting an attack, before he relaxed, and patted the girl awkwardly across the back.

"So… What's your name?"

"Luna. Luna Lovegood." A large smile blossomed on her attractive face. She stared at Madara before cocking her head as she studied him as he had done to her, then. "Are you alright? There seems to be a wrackspurt infestation surrounding you."

"I did not know that." Said Madara. _`Does she sense me inhabiting Potter's body?`_ "What is a wrackspurt?"

"A Wrackspurt... They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy, I thought I felt one zooming around in here."

"And they're intangible, invisible and undetectable?"

Luna's large silver eyes stared at him. "I can see them."

"I believe you." Madara replied instantly. _`Being around this girl sure is surreal. And I've helped Obito craft his Tobi persona. That doesn't no way come close to this. `_

Luna's smile blossomed again. Meanwhile Madara's eyes profiled her from head to toe, before settling on her chest. Her house badge to be exact. As soon as he saw the blue and bronze eagle denoting her as a Ravenclaw, he knew he wouldn't be pestered by other people for having her in his company.

"I've got Ancient Runes now Harry. Catch you later?" She said hopefully.

"Sure."

Like before, he hadn't even finished before he was spluttering on Luna's dirty blond hair. She gave one tug before leaving the library. With a skip to her step.

Madara shook his head and went back to his wandless practise. If one were to look closely they could see a slight smile to his face.

 *****Break*****

Madara sat beside Hermione aloofly, as he listened with rapt attention to professor Vector. She was a true prodigy when it came to Arithmancy. She had to be, being a teacher at 23.

He listened as the professor described the need for wand motions in relation to certain spells. Why some spells required intense emotions to be cast. She was clearly passionate about her subject and she knew exactly what she was talking about. Making it engaging for the class. He spied Hermione taking notes diligently, along with other fourth years.

He refused to take notes. Instead he paid close enough attention, flashing the Sharingan in short intervals to retain most of the lecture in a crystal-clear manner.

The bell rang signifying the end of the lesson.

"Pack your things class, that's it. Read up on the need for emotional intent in spell casting and how Occlumency helps the process run smoothly."

The class looked excited, and Madara was intrigued. He had to research on this topic tonight.

The class proceeded to move out of the room, but Madara made a beeline towards the library followed closely by Hermione.

They occupied their favourite seats in the library and began reading up on emotional intent in spell casting. He'd brought the invisibility cloak with him to study alone for the rest of the night, after dinner.

 *****Break*****

"Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was trembling in anger, his hand itched towards his wand as Gryffindor house members stood behind the red-haired teen.

Behind Draco with his wand drawn were Slytherin house members.

Madara utilised his Sharingan in an instant, a light brush of illusionary magic sprang upon the two warring teens, causing spells to be fired. Slytherin against Gryffindor. Ronald Weasley against Draco Malfoy.

Jets of light flew everywhere as Slytherins and Gryffindors unleashed their long cultivated mutual hatred. Madara just watched the ensuing chaos, he had started. Picking up stray spells with his Sharingan and copying them.

Hermione, her love for authority figures still strong, strode over to Mad-Eye Moody. Who like Madara was watching the fight between houses. Analysing but not interfering.

Moody went to take a gulp of his flask, which Madara recorded with his Sharingan, he saw the contents of the flask travel down Moody's throat. Clearly a potion. A flash of memory from Potter's second year hit him. ` _Polyjuice potion. This person is an imposter. `_

But there was no way he would give him to Dumbledore. His mind raced at the speed of light as Hermione demanded for 'Moody' to stop the now escalating chaos, wand in her hand.

If he was an impostor, then he had to have done something with the real Moody when the crazy old Auror was attacked in the summer. The only people with reason to attack Moody was Voldemort's supporters.

 _`He shall return…greater and more terrible than ever before…`_

Trelawney's prophecy ran through his head. The facts fit. It was safe to assume that the impostor was a death eater.

But Madara was really intrigued as to what the man would teach. Maybe some good dark curses, nothing to warrant attention probably…But enough to stoke the thirst for power in the right people.

He would need to push the man to demonstrate and then copy the spells. He smiled faintly.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Ron at least, his normal eye was looking at Ron the other one was pointing into the back of his head.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do"

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly. "Never — do — that — again —" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" came the surprised voice of Minerva McGonagall. Madara watched for a few moments as she berated the students, and enquired as to what happened from Moody.

Madara turned away after that, walking away with Hermione as she carried Ron to the hospital wing.

Weak. Ron was weak. Taunts that got to you through you off your concentration. And a ninja thrown off his concentration was a dead ninja. Pitiful. He left Ron to Hermione's care and walked back to the common room.

 *****Break*****

In another common room, down in the dungeons, in the girl's dormitories, on her bed, lay a girl. She twisted and turned as flora and plant life grew around her before dying. She carried on sleeping though. Oblivious to it.

 **AN:**

 **Loads of people guessed Neville. Too obvious guys. :v I decided to spruce things up a bit and change it. Can you guys guess now who has Hashirama's Chakra?**

 **What should Madara's other Mangekyō Sharingan abilities be? He's exceptional with Susano'o but never get to see his other powers. Any recommendations? Review them!**

 **Pwease review! Favourite! And Follow! It makes me happy! With strawberries and whipped cream on top!**

 **Till next time. Uzunami 669.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was well into the night, past midnight and the occupants of Hogwarts castle were fast asleep. Except for the light brush of footsteps gliding across the stone steps. Enshrouded and concealed from the gaze of Death itself, was Madara. His Sharingan activated and clutched in his hand was a blank parchment.

He held the map of the entire school reverently and spoke the ritual phase. " _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

Spider like cracks began to form on every inch of the map as it revealed the occupants of the school to his eyes. He narrowed his eyes as there on the map, trailing him clandestinely was a Hogwarts elf. _`No doubt here to spy on me by order of the headmaster. `_

He walked ahead, twisting and turning through the maze that was Hogwarts before stopping behind a suit of armour. He strained his ears before the humanoid being traipsed past. Ears flopping with each movement.

Madara's hand glowed a crimson red as he hurled the contained magic at the diminutive creature, causing it to slump and land with what should have been a noticeable sound before the quick work of a " _Silencio_ " prevented all sound from escaping. With another wave of his hand, a dome was formed, basking the corridor in complete isolation. He took of his invisibility cloak.

Madara crouched down, his hand gripped the elf's chin, his other hand not too gently lifted the elf's eyelid up, his Sharingan tomoe began to spin as he ensnared the elf to his whims. Ordering complete compliance and obedience.

 _"Rennervate"_

The elf awoke instantly, its iris now contained the Sharingan.

"Elf. Why were you following me?"

The elf which was clearly female was clad in a toga made of tea towels bearing the crest of Hogwarts had no choice but to answer. His Sharingan demanded it after all.

"Headmaster Dumbledore requested it. To keep Harry Potter away from the seventh floor besides from his studies of Arithmancy." Spoke the elf monotonously.

His eyes narrowed as he stared down at the prostrated creature. "Why?"

The elf seemed to fight itself as it struggled against invisible shackles before relaxing as his potent Sharingan made itself known.

Even though his Sharingan penetrated her mind and practically dominated the little elf, some part of her magic fought to overpower his control. The elf shook her head before answering. "The come and go room…"

Madara reflected on Potter's memories but came back with a blank. The boy did not know about the come and go room which made it a hidden passageway. The fact that it wasn't on the marauders map made things more interesting.

"What is the come and go room?"

"It's a special room the castle provides to fit the needs of the person standing outside its doors. Across the tapestry of Barnabas, the Barmy."

 _`A room that has the capability of transforming into anything? This seems way too good to be true. `_

"How does someone access it?"

"You must walk past the area of the door three times, thinking of what you need."

"Why does Dumbledore not want me accessing the room?"

Madara was surprised at what happened next. The elf began to froth and convulse as the Sharingan surrounding its eyes shattered. Revealing only large, lifeless, bulbous eyes. Closed forever.

 _`Seems like an adverse reaction… Dumbledore does not want me accessing the room yet he didn't enforce proper consequences if the elf was caught and knowledge of the room was told…`_

Madara waved his hand in an arc, causing all presence of him from dissipating from the corridor. He spared the elf one last glance before walking away. His invisibility cloak back around his form as he made his way to Gryffindor tower. Perusing the come and go room would come later.

 *****Break*****

The next few days passed in a blur if Madara discounted the revolting display of the potions master, Severus Snape. How such an inept teacher was allowed to impart knowledge he would never know. He watched as Neville melted a cauldron without restraint. ` _Clearly the boy has not been nurtured properly. `_

Snape berated the forgetful boy with new found levels of vindictiveness that he seemed to have gained over the summer before assigning him a detention. Relishing the power, he had over the young teen. He dismissed the class and kept the Longbottom heir behind.

Neville returned from it in a state of nervous collapse, having been made to disembowel a barrel full of horned toads. They had a free period before Moody's defence against the dark arts lesson.

Madara sat on a plush red chair in the Gryffindor common room besides the fireplace as he casually manipulation his two `best friends` They clearly had feelings for each other. And if being together got them to stop spying on him then he would happily use that love for his own machinations.

Madara nodded his head at something Ron said about Snape. As he subtly caused a brush of skin against the ginger and his bushy haired friend leading to blushes all round.

He led them to Moody's classroom as their free period ended. They entered the room and sat at the front, the Slytherins joining them but deciding to mill at the back of the room instead, unusually quiet, all the students took out their copies of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_ , and waited. Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes

"Put those away" He growled, gesturing at the defence books as he clunked towards his desk and sat down. "You won't be needing them in this class."

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled grey hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swivelled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures — you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"You're all well rounded on Dark creatures. But you are all behind…very behind on how to deal with curses."

Moody walked slowly towards the board and tapped it with his wand, causing three words to appear on its surface. _The unforgivable curses. Madara straightened himself as the tomoe on his Sharingan began to rotate, staring intensely at the man._

"So, do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was flicking between students, as if it was assessing them.

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one. The Imperius Curse?"

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago, good man he is. Yes…the _Imperius_. Total control. Watch carefully."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, _"Imperio!"_ Just before the curse was cast, Madara recorded it perfectly, he would be using it at his leisure when he had the time.

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance much to the amusement of the class.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" The class fell absolutely silent at his threat. Madara continued to watch the man as he took a sizable gulp from his flask and gestured for someone else to name a curse.

Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so, to the rest of the classes surprise, did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology, which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

"The… _Cruciatus_ curse?" he mumbled in a small but distinct voice.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes. Madara too gazed at Neville with the sight his Sharingan provided observing his reactions. Neville had also suffered by the Cruciatus. His Sharingan had told him and yet Madara found himself curious…exactly how had the timid Longbottom suffered under that unforgivable?

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

"Frank and Alice's son?" Neville nodded tremulously, looking unutterably sad at the mention of his parents. ` _It was his parents_ ` deduced Madara. His face showed great sadness at the mention of his parents.

Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, _"Crucio!"_

The spider began to writhe uncontrollably in what were obviously the throes of pain, it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but if it did have a voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently.

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly.

Madara removed his eyes from the spider and looked at the girl, only to see her looking at Longbottom who was clearly distressed. His hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"Pain." said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. That one was very popular once too. Right, anyone know any others?" he said grimly.

 _"Avada Kedavra."_ Madara whispered audibly. His magic sang with dark intent, ever since the quidditch world cup when he had fought the impostor, he'd been working on the curse. Attempting to perfect it. He felt after all this time, his attempt to cast it would be successful.

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand and roared. " _Avada Kedavra."_

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air — instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

"Class dismissed. Neville stay back."

 *****Break*****

Grabbing some extra clothes, he took a quick shower, relishing the cleansing spray against his body. He dressed and made his way to the common room, invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map in hand. This had become a nightly ritual for Madara lately. Whenever he couldn't sleep, he explored the massive castle that was Hogwarts.

He had quickly noticed that the map charted nowhere near the entire castle. Much of the ancient fortress was unused, abandoned and forgotten. Filthy hallways plunged in darkness held testaments to the past, sinister portraits lining the walls. Grimy floors were covered in a blanket of dust.

But that elf's words echoed in Madara's head. He wanted to access that room. He needed to.

Stepping out of a portrait, he looked for any signs of spies sent for him by the headmaster. Ever since that one had died, he could feel the eyes of portraits as he walked past them to get to lessons, noticed the way the suits of armour followed his every step, and Madara especially felt the keen x-ray stare of the batty old man every time he was in the great hall, trying to eat his food. The headmaster didn't trust him, and he knew a confrontation was on the horizon.

Thankfully the headmaster didn't know about his midnight incursions. With the invisibility clock, his Sharingan and the marauders map, he was basically unseeable.

Clearing the map, he made his way to the seventh floor. The seventh floor was the largest of all the floors, but it had for the most part been abandoned. It held little in the way of classrooms except Arithmancy and even then, that class room was strategically placed away from the come and go room, the other rooms instead serving as storage. Placed half-hazardly in the halls were statues of fearsome vampires, dragons, and other such dark creatures. In a storeroom, he had even come upon a broken carcass of a werewolf, suspended in a silver cage.

The painting stood near the entrance of a passage. Stepping in, he was struck with a sense of _age_. The air hung heavy here, and he could feel the slight tingle of magic. Warily, he took a step ahead, wand at the ready.

Rough, bare granite walls extended forward several feet, but came to an abrupt end. No, it couldn't be pointless. Everything in the Castle had a purpose, held some secret. Studying the dull grey wall that ended the passageway, he discovered a faint outline. Moving closer, he traced the rectangular crack in the coarse rock with his hand. He blinked. It was an outline to a door.

Madara closed his Sharingan filled eyes tightly and in a mantra repeated in his head thrice. " _I need to awaken my mangekyō, I need to awaken my mangekyō, I need to awaken my mangekyō._

The outline of the door solidified and Madara opened it with a flourish, closing it behind him an instant later. The only contents of the room was an ornate mirror.

Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. His Sharingan comprehended it in an instant to I show not your face but your heart's desire. His interest piqued Madara walked closer so his reflection could be viewed in the mirror. And what he saw made him cascade tears of blood, for their in all his glory was his younger brother, Izuna, a care free smile on his face as he gestured for Madara to come closer…

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Any questions? Review them!**

 **Review, favourite and follow!**

 **Pwease! With strawberries and whipped cream on top!**

 **Till next time Uzunami 669**


	9. Chapter 9

Madara continued to gaze at the spectre of his dead brother in complete reverence. His Sharingan captured everything the mirror provided in instances. His hand brushed against the shard of glass as tears of crimson blood cascaded down his cheeks. The three tomoe in his eyes began to twist and turn, morphing into the shape of an obsidian five-armed Fūma shuriken set in a blood-red background.

"I'm sorry brother… I wasn't able to protect the clan…" His hands shook with growing rage at the injustice of it all, his last living brother had been killed by a silver haired Senju and he'd awoken the mangekyō Sharingan. Twice in one lifetime…

He gave the mirror one last look as it taunted him with the one person he loved more than life itself before he let himself out of the room of requirement. The smiling visage of Izuna Uchiha's reflection kept on staring forward defiantly before it also shed a tear, unseen by the person who'd just left.

 *****Break*****

Madara utilised his enhanced Sharingan like a master. The thrall of having his supposed best friends fall for each other kept them far away from his nightly activities. Even with his Sharingan illusions separating them, they still managed to question him casually on a day to day basis, as if nothing was wrong. They engaged him in conversations that he had no need of wanting to discuss with them. Things such as talking about Potter's life, how he was feeling, what he did when he left the common room at night. It was so false that Madara didn't even need the Sharingan to figure it out. Their words were empty and utterly useless.

Almost as if they were being told by someone to spy on him. And only one person came to mind. A meddling old coot that had his fingers in a lot of pies.

Recognising this, Madara looked beyond the `golden trio` and searched for the companionship of others. If there was one thing he was good at, it was learning from his mistakes. He had lost the shinobi war not because he had underestimated his opponents, but he didn't have proper allies to watch his back. Obito had been a pawn, nothing else. He needed someone like Izuna. And he would find that someone.

Unbeknownst to Madara, prowling the girth of Hogwarts castle was a fourth year Slytherin. Her name; Daphne Greengrass, Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. Slytherin houses very own ice queen. She needed respite from her house members. Especially from one Theodore Nott. Ever since the train ride to school, her usual pesterer Draco Malfoy had been unusually docile and had left her to her own devices. Unfortunately, Theodore didn't get the message. She was not interested. Nor would she ever be.

Madara under the guise of Potter's invisibility cloak turned a corner and saw a bombshell of a girl sitting down on cold steps, head facing away from him. What he could see with his Sharingan captivated him. Her free-flowing blonde hair fell to her waist, skin the colour of milky white. What he did see interested him, and anything that piqued his interest had to be closely analysed.

He removed the cloak of death and stowed it away as he approached. "Greengrass, what are you doing out? It's almost curfew."

Said girl turned to face him, her ice-cold blue eyes staring directly into his Sharingan filled orbs only not realising it due to the illusion covering them. "Potter. Last I checked this was a free corridor open to all students. I can sit on these steps if I chose too" She said curtly.

From his Sharingan's analysis of her micro expressions, he could tell that she had just been crying, especially from the hastily clean tear marks on the corners of her eyes and the wet blotches on her uniform. "You've been crying."

"What is it you want Potter? You found a Slytherin by herself and decided to poke fun? I'm not in the mood. Leave me alone." She turned away from him, gazing at her hands, resting in her lap.

Madara normally wouldn't waste this much effort on anyone but something had stirred in his being and he was wavering. Maybe it was Potter's hormonal body. The girl in front of him was beautiful, he would admit in the recesses of his mind. He sat down beside her. "I'm not going to laugh at you Miss Greengrass, I promise."

He caught the sight of her crying. Her hands went from her lap to tugging her waist as she rocked herself gently, tears cascading down her cheeks, the sadness that emanated from the blond wrenched at his heart, remembering the time of his brothers tears as he was on his death bed, ready to give his mangekyō to him.

"Daphne?"

Said girl looked up, and hiccupped. Gazing into his eyes with glistening tears. "I don't want to." She said, her voice barely audible, only his Sharingan's ability of reading lips enabled him to hear her.

Madara edged closer to the girl but careful of her personal bubble. "What don't you want to do?"

She lunged at him, clutching at his robes, and soaking them with salty tears. "My mother and father contracted me to Amycus Carrow, a known death eater and I don't want to have anything to do with him."

Madara racked Potter's memories, but as always, the boy was kept in the dark with information that mattered. He didn't know anything at all about who Amycus Carrow was. Hell, the boy was so indoctrinated before he took over his body, that he blindly followed whatever Hagrid and later Ron had spewed about Slytherins ergo his current knowledge about the girl in his arms was severely lacking.

If there was one thing Madara hated more than anything, it was being unprepared for an unlikely scenario. He made to stand not wanting to help this girl, only Potter's body was no longer listening, instead his arms wrapped her up snugly, holding her close, stroking her hair. She didn't say anything. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right…" Madara spoke with a whisper, as he removed the illusion containing his Mangekyō.

 *****Break*****

Madara stood in front of the mirror, his obsession, his bane.

The glass rippled slightly as it showed him his greatest desire. Izuna Uchiha. Seemingly exactly like he was as Madara remembered him, only he had both eyes in his sockets and he didn't have a gaping hole where his heart should have been.

It had been far too long since he and Izuna had been together, promising each other to protect their clan with their dying breaths. Even in this dimension there was no proper way to raise the dead.

He dreamed of it often, his brothers carefree smile, their intense training bouts, the look on his brothers face when he learnt a new fire technique.

It was a fantasy he played over and over in his mind. The activation of his Rinnegan to bring back his brother. That was a sure way to work. But the life force he would need for such an endeavour was sure to be staggering.

It was horribly ironic that he had all this power but the one thing he wanted he couldn't obtain… Yet.

Pressing his hands against the icy surface the mirror provided one last time, he pushed forward just to touch his brother. He was denied. As always.

He quelled his anger but his resolve remained. Getting angry wouldn't help. Nor would destroying the mirror. He felt sane the times he stood before his brother, and he would hate to have to lose it.

He turned away, and left the room of requirement. The delegations of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were arriving, and he along with every other Hogwarts student had to be there, otherwise they would be punished.

 *****Break*****

Madara stood beside his `house` as they were shepherded outside the grounds and lined in even rows. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. He stood beside Ron, Hermione, and Neville. The other houses also milling around before being told to sort themselves out by their heads of house. Madara caught Daphne's eyes as she lined up and he winked at her, eliciting a blush to form on her creamy skin.

 _`Kotoamatsukami is the best mangekyō ability in existence. `_

Madara was broken from his revenue by a cry from pupils shouting about the black lake.

The students started muttering excitedly when Dumbledore announced that it was Durmstrang's ship. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron started going ballistic to Seamus about how he would meet _Viktor_ Krum.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank. People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the evening moon light, Madara saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming thank you, Professor Karkaroff" said Dumbledore, shaking the man's hand. Madara saw his magic and knew it to be strong. Nothing in front of Dumbledore, of course, whose magic outshone everyone in the ground combined. He knew his own magic was somewhat similar.

"This, professor, is my student Viktor Krum" introduced Karkaroff. Dumbledore nodded his head politely at the Quidditch star, who shot him a look of respect. Madara saw to his slight alarm that the Hogwarts population were practically drooling at the mouth, especially Ron. His erstwhile friend was frothing like a mad bull, and Madara feared that the red head would molest Krum any moment now. He shuddered at the thought.

They only had to wait a mite longer before the Beauxbatons delegation arrived.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

Something large, much larger than a broomstick — or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks — was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

His Sharingan made short work of identifying them in an instant. Especially with the growing number of books he had devoured from the Hogwarts library.

As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The students stared as the carriage door opened to let out the students, who stepped out carefully and formed a line on both sides. Dumbledore walked out as the carriage door opened once more to reveal a very tall woman. A woman as tall as Hagrid. As she stepped into the light flooding from the evening moonlight, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers. The students of all four houses were muttering as Dumbledore kissed the hand of the woman who towered above him.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Madame Maxime looked at Dumbledore scrutinisingly, before she nodded.

"Thank you, Dumbly-dorr. Our pleasure to be here. Has Karkaroff arrived?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, and he is currently warming up at the castle with his students. Shall we join them?"

Madam Maxime walked forward regally with a nod, Dumbledore beside her. Everyone fell behind them naturally as they walked towards the castle.

Madara turned with deliberating footsteps and like the rest of the Hogwarts students, walked back. He had sampled the magic given off by the newcomers and felt them paltry compared to his. The triwizard champion not only received eternal glory and a thousand-galleon prize but also a favour from the Ministry of the champions home.

And Madara knew just what to ask for…

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Madara has met Daphne Greengrass, unlocked his mangekyō and seen Izuna!**

 **I've decided to add some extra incentive for Madara to actually want to join the tournament, after all Its stated that he's someone who doesn't like fighting weaklings or in Madara terminology "dancing with them" so the ministry granting the winner a favour will enable Madara to have no qualms in kicking ass and taking names without seeming out of character. :v**

 **Any questions? Review them! Don't forget to follow, favourite. All that good stuff!**

 **Pwease review, with strawberries and whipped cream on top!**


	10. Chapter 10

It was his obsession. No, that wasn't it. It was his craving. He knew he was going mad but still he came. Day and night. He couldn't eat nor sleep, all he did was stand before an ornate mirror and just stare at the dead form of his brother.

"Oh, Izuna. How do I bring you back? Where's Hashirama's chakra? What do I do? Send me a sign!?"

The spectre of Izuna Uchiha just continue to smile at the rapidly infuriating Madara. Just as things were literally about to get heated the door to the room of requirement began to open.

And entered Daphne Greengrass.

Blonde hair free flowed elegantly, ice blue eyes assessing him with a clarity she hadn't possessed when he had first met her. The command for the room changed, hiding Madara's desire from the pure-blood princess.

"Potter, you said you could help me with my plight?"

Madara nodded. "I can, Miss Greengrass. I've recently been emancipated. And that grants me certain benefits."

Daphne stared at him before giving an unladylike snort. "Sorry to disappoint you Potter, but your emancipation does not contribute to anything. The Wizengamot only recognises you as a Lord, if you have the necessary 100 million Galleons. And that's per house."

"But I have the Potter ring."

"Which doesn't mean squat to the people in charge Potter. Pure-blood families all have Lord rings that only denote them as leaders of their respective houses. If that was your plan to save me, then it won't work."

"I'm the boy-who-lived and Lord to the house of Potter and heir to the house of Black, surely your parents would find it beneficial to join a union between our two houses?"

Daphne shook her head, blonde hair flying everywhere. "The Greengrass name is synonymous with the grey fraction, my father being its undisputed leader. The Potter family has always followed light propaganda and the Black family is dark through and through."

"Yet your father has contracted you to a death eater? Explain to me how that works?" Said Madara as he sent more magic through his eyes, turning them to mangekyō state, as he analysed the blonde bombshell thoroughly.

"Death eater he might be, but it's the only way father can keep our house from incurring the wrath of _Voldemort_. And It was either me be contracted to Amycus Carrow or my younger sister Astoria. And I'd gladly sacrifice myself for her..."

Madara noted a couple of things that increased his respect for the blonde. One was her complete disdain for Voldemort (she hadn't even shuddered when she had said his name) and her love for her sister. He was painfully reminded of his own for Izuna. He made an internal vow to himself. He would help the girl with her plight, and he knew just how to go about it, it was risky but he was a known risk taker.

"Miss Greengrass, schedule a meeting with your father, I'll do what I can to change his mind and free you from your betrothal contract."

"He won't just meet anyone Potter. And even if he did, how would you manage to convince him?"

Madara smirked at her. "Why, I'd duel him of course."

Daphne's eyes widened. "No offence Potter, but you're only shown aptitude for defence, which by Hogwarts standards isn't that good, my father would beat you. And I'll still be imprisoned."

Madara internally chuckled, if there was one thing inhabiting Potter's body had wrought him, it was everyone underestimating him, which was something he could capitalise on. "Well then you shouldn't have too much of a hard time besting me in a duel."

"Huh?" Was Daphne's eloquent reply.

"It's simple Miss Greengrass, duel me. If I win, you will tell your father I want to meet him and vouch for me whilst doing so. If you win, then I'll happily grant you a favour of your choice."

Daphne thought about it for a moment before nodding her head in assent. "Fine, Potter, lets duel!"

Madara used his authority over the room of requirement as he changed its parameters to suit his needs. A vast duelling platform formed underneath them spanning the length of the room. From his newly elevated position, he could see the wonder on Daphne's face as she looked around the room.

"What is this place Potter?" She said as she climbed up wooden steps to face him directly, withdrawing her wand as she did so.

"Room of requirement. Can suit the needs of the person/people within. How about I show you how to operate it, after our duel?"

Daphne nodded and held her wand in front of her like a sword, her legs spaced apart, her dominant right leg facing forward whilst her least dominant back in a bendy position.

"We'll start when this leaf hits the ground." As she spoke, Daphne summoned a green leaf with a hole in the middle, using a burst of wind generated from her wand, the leaf was send flying into the air and began its descent to the duelling platform below.

It touched the ground and all hell broke loose.

Daphne unleashed a low powered area of effect stunner, dim pulses or red spanning the tip of her wand as she unleashed it with rapidity. Dozens of the stunning spells converged around Madara's position who anticipated them with his Sharingan, he weaved and dodged them with surprising levels of gymnastics and acrobatics.

He smirked at the blonde arrogantly as his raven black tresses weaved in his motion. "Is that the best you've got Miss Greengrass?"

Daphne frowned. _`Potter has lightning fast reflexes… Such a thing surely must be impossible. `_ She weaved her wand in complex gestures as she ignited a rune in the air. A fiery column of fire was ejected from the airborne rune as it sprayed towards Madara's position with impunity.

The blonde stopped feeding magic to the rune, dispelling the fire, only to see Madara nowhere in sight.

"My turn Miss Greengrass."

Daphne's eyes widened as she felt a shaft of Holly pressed lightly against her neck. A muttered incantation rendered her unconscious.

She awoke a second later to Potter's hand thrust in her face.

She grasped onto it and gingerly stood. "Good duel Miss Greengrass."

"Please, call me Daphne." She said titillatingly.

"Only if you call me _Harry"_

 _`Yes, things are going rather swimmingly. `_

 **And that's a wrap for now.**

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for the small chapter, the next one is quite long and my computer has issues with format, hence I've to post it in moderation. Which will happen as soon as I've proof read it. If I toot my own horn, I can say that, you readers are in for a right treat. :v**

 **Any questions? Review them.**

 **Favourite, follow and review! Pweety Pwease! With strawberries and whipped cream on top!**

 **Till next time, Uzunami 669.**


	11. Chapter 11

Madara sat in the centre of the Gryffindor common room, lost in thought but still keeping an ear out for conversation milling around him. The Gryffindor house heath provided a merry fire lending warmth and comfort to those that shared it which was something he was basking in.

It was Monday evening and the common room was packed with the upper years, who were busy discussing the upcoming tournament.

The Triwizard tournament was the sole subject of conversation throughout the Hogwarts houses. Further intensifying in fervour due to the foreign schools coming in, which only served to introduce a sense of dangerous competition among the school populace.

His Sharingan picked up snippets of conversation that piqued his interest.

"Angelina's birthday has just passed! She should be back from entering." Murmured Katie Bell.

A tall black girl who played Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team had just entered through the fat ladies' portrait hole. People began to cheer in earnest as Angelina drew closer. They all swivelled around in their seats and saw Angelina Johnson coming back from the Great Hall, grinning in an embarrassed sort of way.

Angelina came over to them, sat down, and said, "Well, I've done it! Just put my name in!"

"You're kidding!" said Ron, looking impressed. His hand resting on Hermione's. Madara's subtle prodding had borne fruit. Which delighted him.

"Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor's entering," said Hermione. "I really hope you get it, Angelina!"

"Thanks, Hermione," said Angelina, smiling at her.

Madara spoke with a soft tenor belaying his intent. "Angelina, I've been reading up on the Triwizard Tournament, and the trials aren't anything to scoff at. Are you sure you're capable of succeeding and bringing eternal glory to Gryffindor house?"

"Of course!" said Angelina dreamily, obviously thinking of the glory of the tournament. Alicia shook her head silently, as did Katie.

"Angelina, be serious. Do you believe that you can defeat the real competitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang? Viktor Krum is high in the duelling circuit, so is Fleur Delacour. Both were said to be trained by their Auror parents from a young age. Prodigies, they call them…"

Madara lazily gazed at the speaker. Alicia Spinnet. Knowledge was power after all and the more he knew about the opposition, the better. After all, he was on the prowl for potential members to join him on his mission.

"It is said… Delacour uses her Veela allure to maximum efficiency. When duelling an opponent, she ensnares them to win." Said Alicia.

"Dark magic I reckon, don't you mate?!" Said Ron, as he pressed his elbow into Madara's side.

 _`Must refrain from killing this waste of oxygen… Deep breaths. `_ "It's not dark magic, she's using her inherent abilities to win. There's nothing wrong with that. It is merely power after all." And with his peace said, Madara stood and left the common room, without looking back.

"I wonder what's got his wand in a knot…" Was Ron's eloquent reply.

 *****Break*****

The great hall started to fill for the annual Halloween feast. Madara ate next to Hermione, taking care to use his Sharingan to urge her to continue her relationship with the walking stomach. Sitting around them were their innocent peers mindlessly chattering about the students who would be chosen as champions. Some were openly pointing at the Goblet of Fire which had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table.

On the far-left table were where the Slytherins sat and ate. Hidden under a powerful Notice Me Not Charm was Daphne Greengrass. Clutched in her hands were her griffin quill as she penned a letter to her father.

 _Dear Father,_

 _I hope this owl finds you and Mother well, Astoria is well and passes on her regard. A matter has come up which requires you to act. Contact has been initiated with Harry Potter and he would like to meet you at your earliest convenience. For the good of the Antient and Noble house of Greengrass, I urge you to meet him._

 _Your dutiful daughter._

Daphne looked up from her parchment and withdrew her wand. She pressed it against a corner of the letter and engraved the Greengrass heraldry upon it. Preventing anyone but her father from prying its contents. She would send it after dinner.

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual.

Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, Madara didn't seem to fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as the boy whose body he wore like a glove. The food cooked at Hogwarts seemed to be soaked in grease and oil. Not good for a ninja's lifestyle. Everyone else in the Hall were constantly craning their necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, Madara simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions.

The anticipation was thick in the air, and no one was really eating very much. Madara ignored his food completely, instead focusing his Sharingan upon the Goblet trying to understand the threads of magic that emanated from it.

 _`This will be like ensnaring a bijuu. From a brief analysis of my Sharingan I can see clearly that it's a powerful magical object. To subvert it will require patience and caution. `_

Madara totally shut out the chattering noises of his housemates and the rest of the school as he channelled magic through the Sharingan, influencing the Goblet slowly. He could see the threads of the Goblet twisting around as he wanted them to. Beads of sweat began to form on his face as he tried to influence the choice the Goblet was to make.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber." He indicated the door behind the staff table. "Where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames were almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. A few people kept checking their watches.

Madara just gazed intently at the goblet, his three tomoe Sharingan strained to its limits. He didn't dare go mangekyō otherwise the illusion keeping them at bay would shatter.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it, the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"Representing the Durmstrang Institute will be... Viktor Krum!"

"Krum! Krum! Krum!" The Durmstrang students shouted in unison upon the announcement of their champion, punctuating each word with slammed fists on the Slytherin table. The timing and choreography lead Madara to believe that they had little doubt who would be selected, his Sharingan had observed Krum's name on their lips before he had been announced. Viktor Krum stood proudly and saluted the assembled students with a nod and a clenched fist over his chest. He spun on his heel and marched quickly to the front of the Great Hall to follow his Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff to the waiting area.

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"Representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be... Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric stood to cheers from the assembled students. Harry notices a few disappointed faces among the seventh years-Alicia Spinnet, Roger Davies, Angelina Johnson-but for the most part, the school seemed united behind its champion. Cedric said a few words to his fellow Hufflepuffs and then made a point of walking over to each of the other Hogwarts contenders and shaking their hands before he left, accompanied by his short, squat Head of House, Pomona Sprout. Madara just gazed stoically at the sight, before refocusing on the goblet.

Again, the hall quietened as the goblet started to spew sparks. Blue and green motes flicked into the air and a third slip of parchment flew out and fluttered into the outstretched hand of the Headmaster. He showed it to the two Ministry officials and then to Madame Maxime, who gave a stately nod.

"Representing the Beauxbatons Academy will be... Fleur Delacour!"

She tossed her hair back and stepped gracefully between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables leaving in her wake a trail of stunned male students. Madara suspected that she must have been very excited if she had allowed her control over her aura to lapse so. With his Sharingan, he could see the tendrils of her allure magic ensnare the minds of weak-willed boys she passed. She followed her Headmistress, who ducked to pass through the portal, and left the hall as well.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The Headmaster was interrupted by a loud hissing and sizzling noise. He turned, stunned, to the goblet, which glowed with red flames, and saw it expel a fourth slip of parchment. He snatched it, read it for a long moment, and showed it to the officials, whose eyebrows raised. Crouch pursed his lips and turned to his red-haired secretary, whom Madara recognised as Percy Weasley, Head Boy from the prior year, and spoke animatedly. Percy nodded and scribbled notes onto a parchment.

The Headmaster's shrewd eyes seeked out Madara, who appeared confused, like most in the hall, and then Moody, who stood near the rear of the Hall took a pull from his hip flask. He cleared his throat and spoke, deflated, "Listed as independent, no school affiliation, is the... fourth champion, Harry Potter…"

 _`All in accordance. `_ thought Madara with a mental smirk.

 **That's a wrap.**

 **AN:**

 **This seemed like a good place to cut the chapter. :v I'll try and post the next chapter really soon!**

 **What did you think? Any questions? Review them!**

 **Do you guys have any Triwizard tournament task ideas? If you could review or PM me, I'd appreciate it (I'd credit the person who gave me the idea in the first place) The more wild the better!**

 **As always! Review, favourite and follow! Pwease! With strawberries and whipped cream on top!**

 **Till next time Uzunami 669**


	12. Chapter 12

_Last time;_

 _The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment._

 _Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out —_

 _"Harry Potter."_

There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Madara as he sat beside Hermione without a care in the world.

Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly.

Madara turned to Ron and Hermione; beyond them, he saw the long Gryffindor table all watching him, open-mouthed. His Sharingan easily analysed the duo sitting beside him with crystal clarity, the golden trio judging from their facial expressions were officially disbanded. Good riddance!

At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall.

"Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

Madara stood and straightened his shoulders before walking amidst a sea of muttering students as he made his way towards the exit near the teachers' table, he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each were a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder.

He walked up to the Headmaster and made eye contact, whispering, "I didn't do it, sir." Which was true in the sense. Madara had _wanted_ to enter on his own merits by using his Sharingan to alter the goblet. Unfortunately, he had taken too long to weave the magic, but at least he had still managed to enter.

He felt a gentle brush against his mind which his Potter Lord ring prevented the intrusion soundly. The mental probe bounced against his barriers causing the Headmaster to take a step back in shock.

"Well, through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling.

Madara went through the door out of the Great Hall and found himself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him.

The faces in the portraits turned to look at him as he entered. He saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus moustache. The wizened witch started whispering in his ear.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched-up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur Delacour looked around when Madara walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair.

"What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Madara ignored her.

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He attempted to grab Madara's arm, before a look that promised death, stopped that foolish thought.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen. . . lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce — incredible though it may seem — the _fourth_ Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Madara. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Madara and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

Anything Bagman was going to say was interrupted by;

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Madara felt anger at the silvery haired girl. _`Little boy? `_ When he was her age, he had killed plenty of adult Senju without any inclination of remorse. If anything, she was the little girl!

"Dumbledore, we are leaving this evening. Krum, come..." Igor Karkaroff's loud voice snapped sharply as the man stepped into speaking vicinity.

Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half-darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

Moody's unmistakable silhouette appeared by the doorway with his wand trained on the Durmstrang Headmaster, who froze, his eyes hateful and fearful. "I don't think I have to look far to find who put Potter's name in that cup. Potter couldn't have passed the age line and I think maybe our resident Death Eater might know something about how his name got in?"

Karkaroff snarled, his hand easing toward his wand. Madara with his Sharingan saw Krum discretely draw his as well. It would have been a close fight, but his Sharingan told him that Karkaroff would have won.

"Just give me a reason," Moody said, his voice low and menacing as he set his shoulders and relaxed into a duelling pose.

"Alastor, enough!" Dumbledore spryly stepped between the two men.

"Zis, ees preposterous," Madame Maxime objected, her hands on her waist. "Beauxbatons cannot abide by zis irregularity-we had an agreement, which has been broken."

"Please, if you would all calm down." Dumbledore closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his long, crooked nose. "The fact of the matter is that Mr. Crouch is correct. A magically binding contract is in place and the selected champions are required to participate. Indeed, they are bound to compete in earnest-because of the enchantments on the Goblet, they cannot forfeit, save by being incapacitated. Even Mr. Potter, I'm afraid, is obliged to participate, despite that I am quite certain he did not enter himself..."

"'ow can you be sure, Dumbledore?" Madame Maxime said, as she glaring icily at Madara.

Madara smirked right back at her. It amused him, how these people treated him. In the Elemental Nations, his very name was synonymous with power. Over here; not so much. Potter was treated with such disdain, that it was refreshing.

"He could not have-doing so would have constituted an oath and I would have sensed it, by me being Mr Potters magical guardian."

Madara cursed internally at that titbit of news.

Karkaroff shook his head incredulously. "And I'm to believe you didn't condone this? How typical, Dumbledore, that you've manipulated this tournament to your advantage." He looked Madara up and down and sneered, baring brown teeth. ""Mark my words—boy-who-lived or not, he doesn't belong with the others."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here —"

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.

They doubted his abilities? Well, he _would_ show them!

 *****Break*****

"Harry, where are you taking me?" Daphne said, as she was led further into the bowls of Hogwarts.

"It's a surprise, that I'm positive you'll enjoy."

They arrived at the second-floor girl's bathroom, to which Daphne stared at him incredulously. "Harry, was this the surprise?"

"No, it's further inside." Leading her inside, Madara was happy to notice that Moaning Myrtle was nowhere to be seen.

Madara activated his Sharingan and swept it across the bathroom, stopping at the sink with the snake engraved along one of its taps. He thought hard as he accessed Potter's memories. He stared hard at the tiny engraving, and intoned.

"$Open$,"

Daphne had thought she heard him speak English, however a strange hissing had escaped the boy who vanquished Voldemort. And at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

"You should feel honoured Daphne, very few have ever seen this place." Madara said as he gazed at the agape blond.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"If you are thinking it's the Chamber of Secrets, then yes. 10 points to Slytherin."

From Daphne's mouth escaped a soft cry even when she tried to supress it behind her occlumency barriers.

He led her to the wide pipe and held her waist gently. Her back pressed to his chest. He stepped forward and they both fell at the pace of a plummet. Her shouts reverberating around the enclosed space.

Enforcing the soles of his feet with wind chakra, he and Daphne both glided across the sea of broken bones until they arrived at the second entrance to the Chamber, where he let her leave the safety of his arms.

"I didn't believe the rumours. But did you actually slay a sixty feet basilisk?"

"Yes, but I had help, from the sorting hat and the headmasters Phoenix."

Daphne just stared at him calculatedly, as if he was a complex puzzle that needed to be solved, Madara meanwhile was focused on the portal barring them entry.

"$Open$," said Madara, in a low, faint hiss.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Madara and Daphne strode in.

 *****Break*****

They both stood at the very end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

Madara whipped out his wand and lit it with light, Daphne fell in line beside him, as she took the Chamber in its entirety, awed beyond measure. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. His Sharingan assessed for threats, and his eyes narrowed as he caught movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him.

They reached the last pair of pillars. Daphne gasped once more, and Madara was reminded of a certain valley as his Sharingan noticed the giant face above them. It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous grey feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor.

Daphne rounded to him. "Harry, what are we doing here?"

"The room of requirement can't deny entry to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, however _only_ a Parseltongue can enter the Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh..."

"That was the first reason, the second is; the first time I entered the Chamber, I slaughtered the Basilisk and left without properly investigating, which is something I wish to rectify.

"$Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four$,"

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Daphne saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole.

"After you Daphne."

 *****Break*****

Musky, moist air filled their lungs as they walked forward, every step kicking dust up in the air, visible in the wandlight. After a tense ten minutes of walking in complete silence, they reached a stairway. Quickly making their way downwards, they came upon a round antechamber.

The air here had cleared noticeably, lacking the oppressive quality the passageway above had. The stones were still moist, however, and the ground was just as damp.

The rock above formed a small dome, supported by several pillars placed in the edges of the room. Drops of water fell to the cold stone, the sound amplified by the structure of the antechamber.

They were under the lake.

Daphne drew her robes tighter, to which Madara responded by taking off his clock and wrapping it around her, which elicited a blush from the normally aloof blond.

He looked around. There were nine hallways leading out of the antechamber, the entrances were elaborate as they arched between the pillars. Each was identical to the others, including the one he had entered through. Seeing this, Harry took off his tie and placed it at the entrance lest they get lost, the red and gold tie glimmered against the damp antechamber.

Bringing his wand up, he peered down the length of the nine hallways. Nearly all of them led downwards. The ninth however, ended a short distance away with a door. Not in the mood to walk anymore, he headed down the last one, leading the still shivering Daphne.

He came upon a heavy wooden door. It was completely blank with the exception of a carving near the top. Focusing the shaft of light on it, he studied the seemingly random marks on the wood. There were dots connected by lines. "Daphne, can you identify these runes?"

"They aren't runes, just a constellation representing Mars."

Madara paused at her words, before entering, unable to contain his curiosity any longer, Daphne followed closely behind. What lay beyond the door weren't Midas amounts of gold, nor were there any ancient tomes that contained lost magic. What there was instead were two portraits of a man and women.

"Quintus, wake up! We've guests!"

The man, dubbed Quintus awoke from his slumber, he wore a tunic made of white wool. "You awoke me for this Evelina? It's probably that upstart Riddle…" He stopped speaking as he stared at Madara and Daphne.

The women, dubbed Evelina smiled without warmth at the two. She wore a creamy chiton.

"Who are you?" Said Daphne, the surprise seeping into her tone.

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind." Replied the man (Quintus).

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark." Replied Madara.

Taking it as a challenge, Quintus replied. "But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?"

"I concede that every sun must set..." Said Madara.

"HA!" The man in the portrait smiled smugly at one upping Madara.

"... and yet the daughter of the father must also rise." He held his hand up to Daphne, who grasped it tight.

"Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently, a man of learning." Conceded Quintus.

"What are you two doing here? Do you have any relation to Salazar Slytherin?"

"We are here on his behest. As Slytherin's Auger." Said Quintus.

"What's that?" said Madara, the term unknown to him.

Daphne drew closer to Madara and whispered. "Back in the medieval ages, when the Founders were alive, it was an age of superstition, of official superstition. The Auger used to be paid by the Lord of the house to prophesise about the future of the house."

"They're laughing at us. Those two, they use words like tricksters, they're mocking us." Said Evelina.

"No, no, no. I meant no offence." Replied Daphne.

"And you call yourself a protector of nature." Evelina said, giving Daphne a look of deep disdain.

"What did you say…?" Daphne said, taken aback.

"Now then, Evelina, don't be rude." Said Quintus.

"No, no, no, no, let her talk." Said Madara.

"You both come from so far away." Said Evelina.

"The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries." Said Quintus.

"Oh, not this time, Quintus. No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed." Said Madara flippantly.

"Is that so... man from _Konoha_?"

"What…?" Was his eloquent reply.

"Strangest of images... your home is lost in fire, is it not?" Continued Quintus with a knowing voice.

"How are you doing that…?" Said Daphne, eyes wide.

"And you, daughter of... Nature." Said Quintus.

"This is the gift of Salazar Slytherin. Every single oracle tells the truth." Said Quintus.

"That's impossible! Every oracle can't be true!" Replied Daphne, flabbergasted.

Quintus's beady eyes now stared at Madara intently. "she is returning…"

"Who is? Who's she?"

"And you, daughter of Nature... there is something on your stomach."

"What's that mean?" Daphne said with fear, only to feel Madara's hand tightening around hers. Providing her with a modicum of strength.

"Even the word 'Potter' is false. Your real name is hidden. It burns in the flames of `Amaterasu. ` You possess the eyes, sir. The eyes of perception…"

 **That's a wrap!**

 **AN:**

 **Any questions? Review them. Favourite, follow and review!**

 **Have you guys got any task ideas for the tournament? I have some, but I could do with more! (I'll credit the person who proffered the task!)**

 **Have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **Pwease review! With strawberries and whipped cream on top!**

 **Till next time, Uzunami 669.**


	13. Chapter 13

In an unplottable location in the countryside of Devon, lay concealed a magnificent manor comprised of glittering black stones. It was a twin building; its counterpart, however was lost to the vestiges of time. Its size could be compared to Hogwarts as were the potency of its wards. During the day, it oozed subtle bursts of natural magic, permeating the surrounding area with growth.

The manor that radiated this particular brand of rare natural magic had once been a safe haven against a variety of different enemies and dark creatures, as well as being the location of where history was cemented. Upon the vast expanse of the manor, engraved deep on the face of one of the turrets, was the Senju clan symbol.

Inside the manor, sat in his study was Lord Greengrass. Clutched in his hands was a letter penned to him by his first-born daughter. He was a tall man with short brown hair, blue eyes, well-built body and an aristocratic bearing, which combined with the rest of his handsome features and enormous Gringotts vault equalled to a rare specimen of the male species, that female witches couldn't get enough of nor stop flocking to.

He had read the contents of the letter, thrice. Each time left him weary. The written text left a sour taste of dread in his mind as he used his impressive occlumency barriers to shift between the lines. His beloved daughter was getting muddled into matters that she should stay far away from.

He stroked the letter where the name Harry Potter was written before steeling himself.

He put quill to inkpot, before placing it onto parchment.

 *****Break*****

Deep within the Chamber of Secrets, two teens battled it out;

"Again!"

" _Magna Tonitrus!_ " [lightning thunder] A white glow escaped Daphne's wand before coalescing into bolts of steady lightning that jumped from her position to her opponents. Merging into a potent beam, intent on smiting him, they converged on Madara's position and seamlessly struck him, dead centre.

"Keep the stream of magic steady Daphne."

Sweat began to gather around her face, her concentration beginning to slip before she realised she was doing this to better herself, for harry. Becoming galvanised, she pushed the last of her considerable magic, and channelled it into her eleven-inch wand.

"You're getting better Daphne." Madara said with a smirk.

Said blonde, was beginning to see double Potters, lethargy setting in, she stumbled and began to fall as her legs gave way. Only, instead of feeling the cold marble of the Chamber floor, she was basked in warmth as her head was pressed against Madara's chest.

Blue eyes gazed into emerald green, before she looked away blushing. "Harry, you should be feeling worse than me! How did you manage to evade my spell?"

"Easy Daphne, through the use of misdirection. I made you think you were hitting me with your spell, when in reality, you missed."

To illustrate his point, Madara showed her his location during the duel. Around his position were charred remnants of the electrical damage but a clear circle that denoted where he had stood.

"There are two important things in combat which is vital you know. One, is speed. If you're much quicker than your opponent, then you can beat them faster. The second, is misdirection. If you can make your opponent think they are beating you, they will become overconfident, which will lead to sloppiness, an increase of ego and a lot of mistakes being made."

"How did you make it seem I was hitting you, without me knowing? And is it teachable!" The blonde fired rapidly, not caring that she was still held by the raven- haired boy.

"Subtle illusionary magic, and yes, Daphne it is teachable. If you want to learn, I'll be happy to teach you. However, knowing of this branch of magic doesn't make you invincible. There are some wizards and witches that are capable of sensing magic." Madara said cautiously.

She gave him the puppy eyed technique, the blue in her eyes becoming even more prominent as it battled against his will, begging him to submit.

"Very well, I'll teach you Daphne."

She glomped him.

 *****Break*****

"Wormtail, contact Barty, tell him I've urgent need of him." Spoke a high, cold voice.

Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail the betrayer shuddered before rushing off to conduct his Lord's will. Remembering the last time, he failed in an order. He could still feel the phantom spasms from the cruciatus.

 *****Break*****

Madara strode into the potions classroom, as he caught blue eyes. Giving an incomprehensible nod, he received on in kind. Internally smirking, he judged on where to sit.

The Slytherin side of the classroom was off limits, as he didn't want to tip the headmaster off that he was close to Daphne Greengrass. As for the Gryffindor side? Well, that was a recipe for disaster, judging from the way Ron was glaring at him, to Dean and Seamus muttering about him as he walked past.

He sat down beside Neville. Just as the potion master walked in.

"Antidotes!" said Snape, looking around at them all, his cold black eyes glittering unpleasantly. "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one."

Snape's eyes met Madara's, staring deeply into the jade orbs.

Silence permeated the dungeon classroom before Snape flinched as if struck, his hands ascending to his head, to prevent a throbbing headache that was beginning to form.

"Potter!" Snape's sallow skin and curtain of greasy hair were flushed with sweat.

And then a knock on the dungeon door burst in and put a screeching halt to the drama.

It was Colin Creevey; he edged into the room, beaming at Madara, and walked up to Snape's desk at the front of the room.

"Yes?" said Snape curtly.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs."

Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face.

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "He will come upstairs when this class is finished."

Colin went pink.

"Sir — sir, Mr. Bagman wants him," he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs."

`Photographs? Mhm… Any publicity is good publicity, with Potter being so famous, I can use this to my advantage. `

"Very well!" said Snape. "Potter — take your bag and get out of my sight!"

Madara swung his bag over his shoulder, got up, and headed for the door. As he walked through the Slytherin desks, Theodore Nott pressed his wand to his chest, where a badge was pinned. It flashed to POTTER STINKS.

The potion door closed behind him, along with preventing the sounds of jeering and mocking from escaping the classroom aimed at him.

He walked towards the desired chamber, where he was supposed to meet the other champions. Just as he was about to open it.

"Harry Potter?" came a shrill voice behind him. He turned to find a curly haired woman with wire rimmed glasses with an extremely inquisitive and irritating look. He closely inspected her with the Sharingan, making note of the mediocrity of her magic. All he saw in her was pettiness and nastiness.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"No need to be so abrupt, Harry. We are all friends here, aren't we?" cooed the reporter and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Madara's upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, and she was steering him out of the room again and opening a nearby door. Madara let her drag him along, knowing that attacking this woman would present unnecessary complications. The badge upon her robes told him that she was a daily prophet reporter, called Rita Skeeter.

"We don't want to be in there with all that noise," she said. "Let's see, ah, yes, this is nice and cosy."

Now, Harry, I am Rita Skeeter reporting for the Prophet. Would you be fine with answering a few questions?"

He stared at her using his Sharingan, and smashed his dominating will against hers. He had read about her likeliness to ruin and tarnish reputations. And he did not want that for him. Using the newly created mental link, he transplanted all of the memories Potter had suffered by the Dursley family. With any luck, Albus- interfering Dumbledore would be ousted as his magical guardian and he could implement some of his outer Britain plans.

He left his instrument to carry on his will as he walked into the chamber.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Madara looked around, and with a widening of his Sharingan eyes saw an old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window. Potter had met Mr Ollivander before — he was the wand-maker from whom the boy had bought his own wand over three years ago in Diagon Alley.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr Ollivander and handed him her wand.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches, inflexible, rosewood and containing, dear me!"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

 _`So she is part veela? I could do with adding her to my side. Genjutsu is good and all, but can be defended against. Veela allure though is something that can't be developed. It depends on the wizard themselves. And nearly all wizards are weak-willed. Making her inauguration integral. `_

Madara's internal monologuing distracted him from witnessing Krum's and Diggory's wand analysis.

"Good," said Mr Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves, Mr Potter."

Madara got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr Ollivander. He handed over his wand.

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

It seems you are no longer the innocent child that purchased this wand from me. Your wand also has learnt many things from you…but I am afraid you have learnt little from it. Any wand will work well for you, but this wand has your spirit burning bright in it. It may yet be of use to you, " he said, never taking his eyes off Madara's.

Mr Ollivander spent much longer examining Madara's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Madara, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

Mr Ollivander continued on to say. "The weighing of the wands is over, and the champions are ready with their wand and mind. The tasks can be begun!" he said in an official voice to the assembled headmasters and authorities.

 *****Break*****

Dumbledore sat at his large polished desk in the headmaster's office and stared at a collection of parchment in his hands. It seemed as if Harry had taken his Lordship rings. Not realising they were fake. The Potter Lordship ring had been buried with James and as long as Sirius remained a fugitive, Harry couldn't obtain the Black Lordship ring.

Albus Dumbledore stroked his white beard. So, how had Harry somehow been able to repel Severus from his mind?

He plopped a lemon drop in his mouth. This bared some serious thinking about.

 **That's a wrap.**

 **AN:**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Any questions?**

 **Any tournament ideas? Revieeeeew them! I'll credit the person who proffered the idea.**

 **Pwease review! With strawberries and whipped cream on top!**

 **Can you guys check my other story?** _The Alteration Of Time- Tale Of A Broken Man! [its on my profile]_ **Think of it as a Christmas present to me. Leave some reviews, maybe? Along with dropping a favourite/follow? I appreciate it!**

 **Till next time, Uzunami 669**


	14. Chapter 14

_DUMBLEDORE EXPOSED!_

 _By Rita Skeeter._

 _Venerable Headmaster of Hogwarts- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is prone to making mistakes. Is it old age? Or the need to control every aspect of a student's life?_

Madara smirked as he beheld the newspaper in his hands. The ramifications of the truth about the Dursley's treatments had led to an emergency wizengamot meeting. Which had the positive effect of keeping the Headmaster busy. Which suited him just fine.

Sat on the end of the Gryffindor house table, he could feel the hatred and revulsion in their gazes. Not that it mattered to him. His machinations were subtle, and sheep didn't understand subtlety.

 *****Break*****

Igor Karkaroff stealthily prowled through the corridors of Hogwarts, melding into the shadows seamlessly due to his acquired skills as a Death Eater. When news of the Triwizard Tournament being reinstated reached Durmstrang, Igor couldn't contain his excitement. Why wouldn't it. It gave him free entry to the grounds and further access to Harry Potter, his Ex-masters enemy. Well, if he had his way, he would redeem himself to Lord Voldemort by offering him the boy-who-lived.

Karkaroff withdrew his wand from the folds of his robe. Holding it in an arc, he channelled magic through it and whispered. " _Homenum Revelio"_ [Human-presence-revealing] Finding no presences, Karkaroff smirked and snuck through the castle doors, heading directly to the forbidden forest.

What the esteemed Headmaster of Durmstrang was not aware of was the fact that Madara was tailing him discreetly, cloaked by a disillusionment so powerful that it rendered him invisible. Madara could not believe the incompetence of the Durmstrang headmaster when he was satisfied of privacy just with _Homenum Revelio._ It was not hard to hide from that spell, really. It was just basic illusion magic to fool such simple detections. And Madara was great at hiding when he didn't want to be found.

The night air rustled the forest as he clandestinely trudged through the forest behind the unsuspecting Durmstrang Headmaster, staring everywhere with the Sharingan. It seemed they were alone but for the forest and its denizens.

Wizard mental barriers couldn't deny his Sharingan, especially when it was bolstered with legilimency. _`I'd have thought the Headmaster of one of the three leading magical schools in the world would have decent magical shields. I knew it was a good idea keeping Daphne around. I wonder, what else she could teach me.'_ Madara thought, constantly casting wordless cleaning charms in his vicinity, ridding the area of accumulating dust and his scent.

He curiously followed Karkaroff as the man trudged deeper into the forest at an ever-increasing pace, not bothering with any concealment. From what Madara could deduce from Igor's thoughts, there was something tournament related in the forest, and he was going to find out what that something was.

Madara noticed that the forest seemed to thin down to a clearing, and carefully followed. Picking up traces of fire being spewed ahead, he hid behind a large tree and gazed into the clearing.

Madara heard something. Men were shouting up ahead, then came a deafening, ear-splitting roar, a belch of fire erupted from everywhere, superheating the grass into glass.

 _`Dragons.'_

Four fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons were rearing onto their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting — torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks. There was a silvery-blue one with long, pointed horns, snapping and snarling at the wizards on the ground; a smooth-scaled green one, which was writhing and stamping with all its might; a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face, which was shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air; and a gigantic black one, more lizard-like than the others, which was nearest to them.

Four Dragons were being constrained by wizards, about twenty for each beast. They seemed to be struggling to free themselves from their enchanted restraints, making horrible screeches and shooting fire left and right.

His Sharingan raked across their beautiful skins, to their wing spans, to finally resting on the black dragon's slitted golden irises. They bulged with either fear or rage, he couldn't tell which and the sound they emitted was a horrible noise, a yowling, screeching scream.

 _`How dare these lowly wizards do this to such magnificent beasts!'_ Madara was painfully reminded of the treatment he received from his clan after he had protected them, time and time again. His payment was betrayal and discarded at the end of his many years of faithful service.

"Keep back there, Mark!" yelled a wizard near the fence, straining on the chain he was holding. "They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

"I feel sorry for the champions. Good luck to them taking an egg from these lot. Especially Harry Potter, he's only 14 years old."

"Tell me about it, my mother threatened my hide, if Harry suffers so much as a singe." Charlie imitated his mother's anxious voice.

Mark thumped the speaker on the back. "Weasley, if Potter faces any one of these beauties then I'm sure your hide will be threatened alright." He gave an uproarious laugh.

"We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, Extinguishing Spells at the ready." Replied Charlie.

Madara ignored the rest of the conversation, his attention now on the other wizards.

 _"Stupefy!"_ they shouted in unison, and the Stunning Spells shot into the darkness like fiery rockets, bursting in showers of stars on the dragons' scaly hides —

Madara watched the dragon nearest to them teeter dangerously on its back legs; its jaws stretched wide in a silent howl; its nostrils were suddenly devoid of flame, though still smoking — then, very slowly, it fell. Several tons of sinewy, scaly-black dragon hit the ground with a thud.

The dragon keepers lowered their wands and walked forward to their fallen charges, each of which was the size of a small hill. They hurried to tighten the chains and fasten them securely to iron pegs, which they forced deep into the ground with their wands.

Madara tightened his fists, making his knuckles go white. _'Dragons shouldn't be treated like this. I will remedy the ignorance of wizards and these majestic creatures will be free. '_

Madara turned around, and made his way back to Hogwarts.

 *****Break*****

"Nesting mother dragons!? That's the first task Harry? How are you possibly going to escape unscathed!?" Daphne said, sprouting her questions at an insane speed, the sound of her incredulous voice reverberated around the Chamber of Secrets.

Madara gave her a smirk, his hands resting on her shoulders as he lightly shook her. "Daphne, it warms my heart that you are worrying for me, but I have a plan for dealing with the dragon."

A pink dust rested on said girl's cheeks as she gave Madara a calculating look. "And how do you plan on dealing with the first task?"

He made a wagging notion with his index finger. "That would be telling Daphne."

She pouted. "C'mon! At least a hint Harry, please?"

"Well, there are many avenues. I could fly using my firebolt, speak to it using parseltongue, or subdue it using my eyes."

"Subdue it using your eyes? What does that mean?" Daphne said with a tilt to her head in confusion.

" _Finite incantatem_ " [counter spell] With a wave of his wand, Madara dispelled the illusion concealing his Sharingan, leaving it bare for Daphne to see. The distinctive tomoe spun as they recorded Daphne's reaction.

"Wh-what! What is that? Some sort of mutation?" Said the flabbergasted blonde.

Madara internally smirked. He could tell the truth, but the risks outweighed the positives. It was better to lie. It came naturally to him after all. "When I first went to Gringotts, I entered the Potter vault, long story short, entering changed me, I was given power to change the wizarding world for the better, and I want you by my side Daphne.

She gave him a half lidden look. "Part of me believes me, but another part of me is sceptical. Why me?"

"For a long time, I thought I was a survivor, but I'm not. I'm a winner. And I can see something in you, that's like me." He moved closer to her, his hand brushing an errant strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"What do you say Daphne? Are you in, or not?"

As if to answer his question, said girl leaned in, pressing her lips firmly onto his. With both hands, he caught her face between them, pressing them together even further, till she eventually moved away.

When they looked each other in the eyes again, it was as if they had come to a silent understanding.

"Harry, since we're not keeping secrets, there is something I need to show you. But, I require an oath that you won't reveal it to anyone."

"Only if you do the same concerning my bloodline."

"Bloodline?"

"It's what my eyes fall under."

"Oh, well, I guess I have my own bloodline…" And with that, Daphne closed her eyes as if to concentrate, and much to Madara's surprise, the Chamber floor creaked and shook as a ginormous tree formed.

 **That's a wrap.**

 **AN:**

 **Questions? Review them! I can't get enough of reviews, they make me happy. So, do favourites and follows!**

 **I've decided to implement some canon tournament tasks, mixed in with my own. :v**

 **Pwease review, favourite and follow! Pwetty pwease, with whipped cream and strawberries on top!**

 **Till next time, Uzunami 669**


	15. Chapter 15

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. What were the odds of such a thing happening? Kami damn him!

"Hashirama, is that you…?"

Blue eyes furrowed in confusion. "Hashi-who now?"

Madara ignored her. His Sharingan's sole focus was on her core. No, not that core! From his eye analysis- Her magic was more tight and compact then before, mirroring _his._

"How did you do that, Daphne, this is important. I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU DID THAT!"

The shout elicited a flinch from the blonde girl, as she took a step back, her hands held protectively in front of her. The branches of the tree she summoned began to coil around her, rattling warningly.

Madara stopped his advance. He expelled a tired sigh. There was only one way to go about this. He couldn't afford to alienate the pureblood princess in front of him, regardless if she had his rival's bloodline or not.

His eyes evolved into the pinnacle of Uchiha strength. The Mangekyō Sharingan.

"For what it's worth, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what Harry?"

"For this."

 _"Tsukuyomi!"_

 *****Break*****

His Sharingan glowed malevolently behind its illusion as he stalked through the torch-lit corridors. As several students scurried out of his path, it was Saturday, three days till the first task. Three days till he would show the schools of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts how well Madara Uchiha danced.

As he turned the corridor, his enhanced vision caught Cedric Diggory descending the marble staircase, milled around him were his fellow sixth-year friends.

He could have told him about the dragons that he was going to face, but decided against it. Madara turned away, he had plans for the grey eyed Hufflepuff.

 *****Break*****

Madara watched as Dumbledore stood up at the staff table, followed by Karkaroff, Maxime and the other tournament officials. The tournament appeared to be getting maximum coverage from the media as he could see many reporters from the prophet clicking pictures of the event.

"Greetings all. Today you will be witnessing the first task of the Triwizard Tournament!" said Dumbledore in a ringing voice. The great Hall fell silent, listening to Albus Dumbledore. The chattering stopped.

"So, with no further delay, let us adjourn to the arena!" said the Hogwarts headmaster, sweeping out to said arena with the other dignitaries. With a great scraping of benches, the students from the three schools followed eagerly as the legendary tournament began at last.

"Potter, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now. You have to get ready for your first task."

Madara merely nodded, standing up, his fork falling onto his plate with a clatter. He totally ignored the other Gryffindors giving him looks of pure loathing and followed McGonagall out of the Hall.

He left the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall. She didn't seem herself from what he could deduce from Potter's memories and his Sharingan freely gazing at McGonagall's facial features. He could tell she wanted to console him, to tell him everything was going to be fine. Now, Harry Potter might have liked to hear that, but Madara Uchiha did not.

She led him to toward the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Madara saw that a tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view.

And without even wishing him good luck (not that he needed it nor wanted it) McGonagall left.

Madara entered the tent and saw a true sight to behold.

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, Cedric was pacing up and down.

"Well, now we're all here, time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag." He held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them, "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different varieties, you see. And I must tell you something else too, your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Madara drew first from the purple silk bag and pulled out a replica of a Chinese Fireball. Krum pulled out a Norwegian Ridgeback, and Cedric drew a Swedish Short Snout. Fleur drew a Welsh Green.

As soon as Madara had drawn the dragon, he internally went through all the knowledge he'd gleamed from the Hogwarts library concerning dragons. _`the Fireball has the greatest range with its breath and is quick with its tail. Of the breeds, it's the most serpentine, whereas the others are more lizard-like. It's a slow flier, but fast on land. `_

 _'Plan of action; Don't fly in the air, that takes out flying from the equation, if I use parseltongue here it will be branded "dark" by the media and my reputation will plummet. Using my Sharingan it is, from this distance, it's unlikely anyone will be able to see it.'_

"You will each have a maximum of ten minutes to procure the golden egg, which contains a clue for the next task. Should you not recover your egg in the allotted time, you will only have three days to discern the riddle of the egg, whereas your opponents will have almost a month. Good luck to you all. For this challenge, we are proceeding in descending order. Naturally, that means Mr. Potter will be going first."

 _`Hmm, I'd have thought to go last, going first is a surprise. What is Dumbledore up to?'_

A glance at Dumbledore confirmed it was him who orchestrated this ploy. What was troubling being, even with his Sharingan, he couldn't get a read of the man.

Quickly running through contingencies he'd prepared, a small smirk settled on his face as he composed his solution. Knowing exactly how to handle the dragon opposition.

After all, the bijuu weren't the only things that could be controlled by his eyes.

Madara was cut from his musings as he saw Fleur Delacour pace in circles. The pressure of going after him was getting to her. Implementing one of his recruitment plans, he spoke.

"Nervous?"

She turned to look at him, as the brunt of her allure smacked into him. Her pale and clammy skin were seemingly banished from his skull, what mattered not her imperfections but her perfect kissable lips, blue eyes, dainty nose and silvery hair.

"Oui!"

Madara shattered the veela allures hold over him in an instant. "Don't be Miss Delacour. I'm sure you'll do just fine.

She rose her eyebrow in surprise at his capability of resisting her aura. "You have a strong will, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to outlast a dragon."

Madara just smirked at her. "How about a little bet?"

"What are the terms?" her competitive streak shined to the forefront.

"Highest score in this challenge wins. Loser—which will be you—buys lunch in Hogsmeade." _'Daphne won't like this, but it's nothing the Sharingan can't smother. Getting that allure on my side is paramount, no matter how Daphne feels.'_

"Oh really, I have expensive tastes. Are you certain you can afford me?" Fleur said, blue eyes staring directly into his concealed Sharingan orbs.

"Money is no object, especially when it's your money." _`Hook, line and sinker. It doesn't help to lower her inhibitions with my eyes.'_

Before she could reply, Percy Weasley stuck his head into the tent, "Harry, they're ready for you."

 *****Break*****

"First off to start the Triwizard Tournament is the youngest champion of the four! Harry Potter facing the Chinese Fireball!" yelled Ludo Bagman. Madara stepped out into the huge arena, feeling the wind wash over him and causing his long hair to ripple. The hundreds of students and spectators were booing him, and the cameras emitted flashes in a blinding sequence as they clicked pictures of him.

His Sharingan strained against the illusion covering them as both orbs stared at the entirety of the dragon. The palpable magic exuding from its form was beginning to tire his eyes, but he persisted. If he could compare it to anyone of the bijuu, it would have to be Matatabi.

Like Matatabi, it was going to be squashed.

The Chinese Firebolt glared in his general direction as its wings covered its horde of eggs jealously. It reared its serpentine head back, and sprouted a swath of white-hot flames right at him. But with his Sharingan activated, nothing could touch him. Rotating with the balls of his feet, he anticipated the trajectory, completely evading the flames by a hairs inch, much to the surprise of the crowd.

"MERLIN'S BEARD! DID YOU WITNESS THAT, POTTER DODGED DRAGON FIRE!" Screamed bagman, much to the adulation of the crowd. Gryffindors who openly renounced him before, were now giving him a standing ovation.

Madara's Sharingan tomoe began to spin as he stared balefully at the fiery dragon. The egg he was supposed to be hunting was on its _head_ of all places! How was he going to get up there, without getting fried?

He dimly heard Bagman shouting something as the crowd yelled, but all his attention was upon the Dragon. Without even hesitating, he flicked his wand and summoned his Firebolt non-verbally. He did not have to wait long as the powerful charm brought the Firebolt soaring into his hands in a matter of seconds.

He noticed that the crowd was now shouting excitedly along with Bagman. Shutting himself off to them, he flew into the air at alarming speeds quickly flying above the dragon.

He circled the Dragon once, and flew in front of its snout. His Sharingan picked up a glint of gold upon the Chinese firebolts head further cementing his accurate deduction. _'This just smells of Dumbledore's interference. But, why would he show his hand so openly…?'_

The dragon getting pissed at Madara being so close to its precious eggs, decided to use its tail to swat him like a gnat. Madara's Sharingan anticipated the strike before it had even twitched.

Avoiding the tail gracefully he spiralled upwards. The Firebolt moved gracefully under Madara's instruction, avoiding the Chinese Firebolt's tail slashes and claw swipes effortlessly.

There was easy, then there was this. His three tomoe Sharingan allowed him to see changes in minuscule body language, which helped him predict the dragon's movements well in advance, adding the broom underneath him, made things that much easier. It was as if Madara and broom was as one.

Dodging another burst of flames, Madara swooped in low, directly getting eye level with the thrashing dragon. The tomoe in his eyes began to spin seductively.

 _'This is harder than I thought it would be… The boy's inherent magic is interfering with the moulding of my chakra.'_

The last sparks of ember died on the tip of the dragon's open mouth, as it battled for dominance with Madara's magic. A tug here, a push there and Madara had broken out into a sweat. It was like wrestling with a slippery eel. Every time he felt he had it, it managed to escape him. Well not for long, he was Madara Uchiha!

His muscles slowly began to hurt, and his body was surrounded with an aura of red and gold as it embodied power that kept the Dragon's unbelievable violence and magic under submission.

He couldn't hear a single voice from the crowd, it was stunned into silence. Not even Bagman shouted his nonsense anymore…they all seemed to be waiting.

"Bow down to your master."

And much to the surprise of the crowd, the dragon's eyes morphed into a Sharingan that mirrored his own. Then, the serpentine creature stood up and bowed low to Madara almost like a religious person giving prayer.

"BY THE FOUNDERS THEMSELVES! POTTER IS SEEMINGLY SKILLED ENOUGH TO BEND DRAGONS TO HIS WILL! WHAT MAGIC HAS HE BEEN DABBLING IN!"

With a nonverbal _finite,_ the golden egg slid from the head of the dragon, and lay at his feet. He picked it up, and pocketed it with a smirk offered to the judges.

The crowd was now as silent as the grave, not moving an inch. Bagman was murmuring listlessly and Madara could see the Judges standing up and looking towards him with fear and anger.

Ignoring them all, Madara stroked the dragon whispering to it in parseltongue so only it could understand him. $The time will come to free you, and when I do, you'll help me bathe this world in flames.$

After all, weak willed wizards had no right to command these powerful beasts of nature! It was pure sacrilege, it was like a kage being commanded by a lowly academy student. Well, not on his watch, these beasts were _his_ to be commanded by. _No one else's._

Madara trudged towards the exit tunnel a large, golden egg in one hand, his racing broom in the other. Though the crowed remained quiet, one or two people were conversing between each other, not that he could hear them, with the thick, giant barrier separating the Quidditch stadium and the pitch. The barrier, as he and the other champions were told in tedious detail by Bagman before the event, served to both protect the spectators and avert cheating, as it was warded to prevent entry by all except designated healers. Fortuitously, the dragon handlers and kennels were within the barriers when it was erected.

A tremendous roar issued from the other side of the pitch and Madara heard the sound of snapping chains. Turning around in an instant, he saw a Hungarian Horntail crush one of the handlers underfoot and rip him to pieces with its foreclaws. A moment later, three other handlers, who moved to restrain the deceptively agile dragon, were breathed upon and reduced to smouldering flesh. A fifth handler, a stocky man with bright red hair whom Madara recognised as Charlie Weasley, dodged the fire only to be struck by the dragon's tail. Meter-long spikes pierced his legs as he was sent hurtling into the barrier wall, where he collapsed into a broken heap.

 _'This is bad, I can't control another dragon with the paltry reserves of magic potter possesses. And I'm doing all I can to keep the Chinese firebolt under restraint. If I leave Charlie Weasley to die, there goes my link to Romania and the dragon reserve stationed there.'_

Sighing angrily, Madara's Sharingan glowed red as he controlled the Chinese Firebolt to wrestle with the Hungarian Horntail.

Madara mounted Potter's broom and kicked off, flying towards the fallen red head.

The dragon, noticing Madara roared tremendously and leapt into the air to follow him. Several evasive movements later and it was still hot on his heels. It was difficult riding and controlling a dragon with his Sharingan. He could already feel blood cascading down his cheeks as they internally burned.

SNAP!

The horntail's swipe grazed against the broom, snapping the shaft near the bristles.

Madara crash-landed into the turf near Charlie Weasley, who was immobilised with two broken legs, he stared upwards into the cruel yellow eyes of the Horntail and tightened his fists.

'This just went from bad to worse! Someone just broke my illusion!'

The Chinese firebolt stretched its wings and joined its Horntail brethren. Both reared their heads back and expelled crimson flames at Madara's and Charlies positions.

Somewhere in the audience, in the Slytherin section, was Daphne Greengrass, her hands held to her face in prayer for the boy about to become dragon toast.

 **That's a wrap.**

 **AN:**

 **Any questions? Review them.**

 **I was PM'ed a couple of times concerning Madara and his sudden desire to help dragons. No, he does not want to help dragons, he wants to _control_ dragons, and be the only person who does. He feels entitled and he's an Uchiha. Worse yet, he's Madara Uchiha. A dangerous combination. :v **

**I thought long and hard about what Mangekyō skills Madara's going to have. I've shown brief snippets of Kotoamatsukami and Tsukuyomi, some of you have been wondering how he has access to two Sharingan based genjutsu, when the Mangekyō only offers one. For that, I say! Patience! :v**

 **Last but by no means least! Reeeeeeeview! It makes me happy, which equals to faster uploads. C:**

 **Pwease review, follow and favourite! Pwetty pwease with whipped cream and strawberries on top!**

 **Till next time, Uzunami 669.**


	16. Chapter 16

"WHERE'S POTTER!" Screamed Ludo bagman, the swarm of students and teachers alike gave gasps of pure unfathomability as Madara was nowhere to be seen. Charred remains of being doused by dragon fire were nowhere to be seen, which meant, he and Charlie weren't burnt to a crisp.

As the fire, abated. Madara and Charlie had seemingly vanished. The area in which they had resided was turned into a glassy wasteland, further adding credibility to the heat dragon fire emitted.

"Huh… Merlin, Harry! How did you?... That should be impossible!?" Said Charlie dazed beyond extremity.

"Can't explain now, your broken legs will only serve as a hindrance, I am sorry for this. This is probably going to hurt." And disregarding the red-heads protests, Madara banished him wandlessly into the safety of the Champion tunnel.

Now alone, Madara turned to face the Chinese Firebolt and Hungarian Horntail, they had disregarded him and Charlie and had been in the process of smashing into the barrier keeping them separate from the crowd.

An array of spider-web cracks started to grow with each blow as the dragons smashed repeatedly into the shield ward. Madara withdrew a shaft of Holly and pointed it at the Hungarian Horntail, the dangerous of the two, his Sharingan bolstering his aim.

Normally this wouldn't work with just magic, but luckily for him, he didn't just have magic but chakra too, augmenting his spells. Sending both energies into the Holly and Phoenix wand, he intoned mentally ' _Ossis Effergo'[bone breaking]_ A dark blue jet of light escaped his wand. In a fraction of a second, the curse traversed the pitch and struck its unwary target.

CRACK

The Hungarian Horntail emitted a roar of anger as its rear leg bone ground to dust and broke. His spell which was intermixed with chakra and magic alike had given it enough juice to completely bypass the normally imperviousness of dragon skin.

Now he was faced with an irate Hungarian Horntail and a Chinese firebolt.

Madara began to notice a fierce pounding coming from his head, it was as if someone had banished a bludger towards his head and struck him on the forehead. The pain in his noggin increased further as he notched his wand back and he launched the spell once more.

CRACK

It was the Chinese Firebolts turn to feel the cruel sting of his bone breaking spell. The dragon began its rapid descent to the ground, where it had tried to fly over him and crush him with its heavy weight. It smashed into the ground as if a giant had thrown it, the dragon's wing was ruined, as it hung limply for everyone in the crowd to see.

The rampaging beasts continued to trek towards him, intent on smiting him with dragon fire. Chinese and Hungarian both reared their heads back in unison and ejected a torrent of crimson flames, their aim true.

Madara stood out of the encirclement of the Dragons, making signs with both hand and wand. His face was twisted with unholy anger as he glared at the dragons. The air rippled around Madara as magic literally poured off him like lava from a volcano, and blood drenched his left side completely.

From where he was sat Albus Dumbledore could see his student about to do something quite drastic. Leaning forward, he was proven right as Madara having finished his wand gestures, began the final stage, twirling it in an arch, he pointed it at the two incoming missiles of fiery death and intoned loudly, much to the shock of all who heard its cry.

" _FIENDFYRE!"_

 _Dragon fire wrestled for dominance with fiendfyre, the dragon fire attempted to funnel through and annihilate Madara, only the cursed flames slowly began pushing the dragon fire back, before suppressing and extinguishing them as it became overrun with the alive, cursed fire._

The sky above the arena began to churn and twist as they resonated with Madara's wand tip. A dark red colour. Smoke began to billow as the shaft of holly seemingly ignited, a lesion of flames travelled the distance between Madara and the dragons, striking them with impunity.

The cries that erupted from their serpentine noses would haunt the crowd till their dying days.

The Hungarian horntail was turning into great big slabs of meat, its skin peeling off as Madara upped the intensity of the heat. Great waves of chimeras and basilisks feasted on the impermeable skin, rendering it irrelevant.

 _'How far has Harry fallen to be dabbling in such dark arts, to even have the capability of igniting fiendfyre is nothing short of worrying.'_ Thought the wizened headmaster of Hogwarts as he stared down at his student battling against two female dragons.

"WHAT IS THIS ELEMENTAL SPELL POTTER'S PERFORMED? THAT EVEN DRAGON'S ARE AFRAID OF IT!" Shouted Ludo bagman, his voice being lost against the throes of the dragons cries of anguish.

The fire was hurting the Dragons. The dragons were trying to fly away but were tightly restrained by the monstrous fire basilisks whose burning tails were still connected to the burning arena, keeping the dragons grounded and preventing them from escaping the brunt of his spell damage.

Daphne paid close attention to Madara's wand gestures, seeing him shout a complex charm, the surrounding magic shifted the fiendfyre away, the creatures born of cursed flames continued to lick the edges of both dragons, restraining and burning them.

Fire exploded everywhere, being sent in every direction as it blinded everyone in the stands, glancing at Dumbledore, Daphne saw him gesture with his wand, causing another layer of barrier to protect the crowd from whatever Madara was doing.

"MERLIN…" Whispered Ludo Bagman, only it came out as a bellow due to the amplification voice charm. Cries of disbelief were made apparent as for the third time that evening, Madara had rendered the crowed quiet.

The Dragons lay on the ground in front of Madara, surrounded by the three giant basilisks he had created, they were almost as large as the dragons themselves, they coiled around them rapidly, restricting any and all movement. The crowd gasped as they saw the state of the dragons…they were actually _burnt_ _,_ alive but _burnt_.

Madara had truly managed to burn a creature of fire!

Daphne's eyes glistened with tears as she along with her housemates were immersed in the dragon barbecue occurring in the stadium below them.

Madara proffered a cruel smirk towards the dragon being roasted by his wand. The screeches the mothering dragon gave out was music to his ears. His mind however was somewhere other than his blatant cruelty. _'Someone's been very naughty for releasing these dragons on me. Very naughty indeed. They shall be punished.'_ Just as he was about to deal with the other mothering dragon;

The pain in his head reached its crescendo, causing him to sway where he stood, the connection with his flames subsided before being crushed into embers. Sashaying where he stood, double vision began to cloud his sight before he slumped where he stood, passing out from the magical overload.

 *****Break*****

It was bright. The intensity of the light hurt his strained eyes, but he had to awaken sometime. Stirring feebly, he opened his stung eyes and returned to reality. Madara discreetly activated his Sharingan and regretted it a second later, pain beyond imagine oozed from his eye sockets, causing him to stop and revert them back to onyx.

 _'What's the matter with my Sharingan? Why can't I activate it…?'_

His internal musings were cut short as the door to the empty hospital wing opened letting in an irate Daphne Greengrass.

"Did you have to burn them that bad, Harry?"

"It was either them, or me. I chose me."

"Still, you could have created whips instead to restrict them! Violence only begets more violence!"

"They came at me with the intent to do serious harm. And I needed to show those watching that I mean business. Too many times have I let people walk all over me, well that stops now. Anyone who comes at me with the desire to cause harm shall begin to realise what a foolish endeavour that will be."

"Oh? And what about the people under your care? What if, something happens to them?"

Madara pointed his index finger at her, in a come-hither motion. Daphne walked beside his bed and sat down on the edge, only for him to draw her closer, her head resting on the crook of his neck and her golden blonde hair tickling his bare chest.

Cupping her chin, blue eyes stared into onyx. "Then I shall burn them all Daphne, to protect me and mine." Leaning forward, he supplanted her with a firm kiss, melding their lips together in perfect harmony, nothing could spoil their little moment. His illusion would keep them away.

 *****Break*****

"Mon petit chéri, I am in need of your talents for a small task." Said Abelino Delacour, Fleur Delacour's father. His diamond chipped slits denoting his animagi form, eyed her coolly, assessing her form as she busied herself with taking care of the Abraxan horses, quenching their thirst with mulled whisky.

Fleur didn't react to his presence, knowing he was there, due to the tell-tale sign of a privacy charm lingering around the perimeter. "Father, what do you ask of me?" She looked away from the horses and stared up at the imposing figure her father made.

He was stylishly dressed, and immaculately groomed, his attire of navy blue robes with the insignia of the family crest on his breast suggested that he had just arrived from a meeting with tournament officials.

"This time tomorrow as per the Triwizard tournament, you shall be dining with Madame Maxime, Monsieur Karkaroff, and Headmaster of Hogwarts in Scotland, Albus Dumbledore. Do you know of this man?"

"Oui, everyone in the world knows him father, he defeated Monsieur Grindelwald soundly, if the history books are to be believed."

"They are to be believed and more some, my child. I advise caution, do not relax in this man's presence. Rather exercise your Occlumency barriers to full effect when around him. His mastery of the mind arts and Legilimency are legendary, I know of only one peer who contests him in this field and that is Britons "Dark Lord" so you must guard your thoughts well and avoid looking into his eyes."

Fleur gave him a look of confusion, her eyebrow furrowing as she drew rapid deductions from her father's words, knowing him like she did, she reckoned he had omitted some details.

"The reason I have approached you petit chéri is that Albus Dumbledore will be accompanied by Le survivant, champion of Hogwarts, a Mr Harry James Potter." As he spoke, he handed her a folder discreetly, making it look like an innocent hug a father would bestow upon a daughter.

Tucking it into the inner folds of her robes, she nodded to her father, signifying that she would read it in the safety of her room.

"Find out all that you can about the boy, his coming and goings, who he talks to, his ideology, his personal history, his loyalties. He caused quite a stir with that fiendfyre fiasco and would be a dangerous enemy to have against France. If he won't join us? Then he's against us. Understood?"

"Oui, any threat against France is a threat against the Delacour's." Repeated Fleur, which in a sense, she did repeat and had been repeating for a long time now, subconsciously, without fail and like a mantra.

 **That's a wrap.**

 **AN:**

 **Okay, as some of you have noticed, the chapter lengths have varied, going from moderately high, to disgustingly low. I'd like to change that and write more, but I don't want to reveal too much, if that makes sense? :v**

 **I'd like to say, Happy late new year! Hope everyone had a prosperous 2016 and may it continue for many years to come!**

 **How do you guys think Madara escaped that dragon fire? :v Prizes will be given to the correct answer! Review!**

 **Time to answer some reviews!**

 **Doriria The StoryTeller: Chakra and Magic are like oil and water, they can be mixed, but the process is very taxing, even Madara an expert in using chakra finds it difficult to mould the two together to produce the desired effect. Madara can't already recover his EMS because he doesn't have Mangekyō eyes to trade with. He isn't capable of Mokuton because he doesn't have Hashirama Senju's cells to replicate that bloodline (therefore no Rinnegan) Madara will train Harry's body, it's just, Harry's body is malnourished, weak, and its internal clock has been ravaged by Ronald Weasley's bad habits. Madara first needs to shake off the bad, before he's in with the new. As for how a Senju came to the Wizarding world? Welllllllllll…. That would be telling. Stay, review some more, and find out. (:**

 **Lu Bane Na: Magic and chakra are fundamentally different, but whilst Madara inhabits Harry's body, he can use Harry's latent magical powers to latch them to the soul plane Madara resides in, connecting them with a tendril of magic + using the Tsukuyomi as a backboard, this is made easier and that was how Draco was affected.**

 **Any other questions? Ask away, either review, or PM, I'll respond instantly.**

 **Review! They make me happy, along with following and favouriting! Pwease do so! Pwetty pwease! With strawberries and whipped cream on top!**


	17. Chapter 17

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his pensive lay on his lap as he contemplated the memories swirling within its depths. An image of Harry Potter kissing Daphne Greengrass played in a loop.

`The folly of an old man. It seems Harry has strayed beyond the path of the light, and I fear we'll lose the war if he descends into the darkness. Something needs to be done.'

"Severus, what do you think?"

"Potter's like his father, arrogant, foolish and a crowd pleaser. The use of fiendfyre on the dragons bordered egotistical which attests he's more of Potter's spawn then Lily's. He needs to be reigned Albus, and Daphne Greengrass is someone who is incapable of such a task."

"Yes." Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "Harry must not be allowed to forge links with the grey fraction. His political clout of being Lord Potter and Heir Black could tilt the wizengamot balance, and Lord Greengrass has always looked for ways to discredit me from my many positions."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"My dear Severus, we do what we always do. What we must, to ensure the survival of Mr Potter and the light side."

 *****Project Tsuki no me Break*****

Madara sat on the stiff hospital bed, his Sharingan activated in the dimly lit Hospital wing as he surveyed his surroundings. Daphne had just left before curfew was implemented. Which allowed him to read the parchment she'd placed into his robe pocket.

Opening the letter, he read its contents.

 _Harry,_

 _This parchment is one of many things I can do as a token of thanks for saving my life, no hard feelings for banishing me, I'd rather relearn how to use my legs then be six feet under. I am in your debt._

 _Please accept this gift on behalf of me and the other handlers you indivertibly saved. They were both rampaging _and probably would have killed more of us had you not stopped them both like you did, and if they had gotten into the stands, we'd have had a serious international incident that probably would have ended with us having to shut down the dragon preserve in Romania._ At the bottom of the parchment, you should find armour made from the hide of Vhaga, the Hungarian horntail you slayed. _

_There was more than enough hide to go around, so I also crafted you a small dagger to go with your new armour. Use it well._

 _Harry, I need to tell you this though. Something doesn't seem right with what happened that day. We can't find a reason why Vhaga was so temperamental, the chains used to restrict the dragons were constantly bombarded with strengthening charms, someone unleashed the dragons on you, maybe to do you in. Just watch your back Harry._

 _Charlie Weasley._

Finishing the letter, Madara's eyes were drawn towards the faint scribbles engraved onto the yellow parchment. Placing the tip of his wand onto the runes, he mentally intoned `finite` and watched as a box was released onto his lap.

Unboxing the confinements within, he saw a vision of beauty. Crimson armour with numerous plates. From what his eyes could see, the plates would protect his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. He let out a laugh, the irony not lost on him. The armour he was gifted with, was exactly like the one he had in the elemental nations.

 *****Project Tsuki no me Break*****

Madara leaned on the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Crumbled in his hands was the Daily Prophet.

 _HARRY POTTER UNCHECKED AND DANGEROUS!_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _The unusual circumstances of the selection_ _of the youngest Tri-Wizard champion Harry Potter had many people's tongues wagging. Some believing that he hadn't placed his name into the chalice, and others denoting him as a liar. _By now, the tragic events of the first task are well documented: Mr. Potter is reported to have slain an adult dragon, and irreversibly crippled another but in the process suffered grievous magical injury.__

 _How did Potter kill the dragon? By using dark elemental damage._

 _The cost of using dark magic? A stint for three days recuperating in the hospital wing. Let this be a warning to you kids. Don't do dark magic!_

 _Harry Potter is the only known survivor of the Killing Curse, the darkest magic known. He is a known parselmouth and has a history of involvement with dark magic. He was reputed to be the Heir of Slytherin and was implicated in the infamous Hogwarts "Chamber of Secrets" incident two years ago, while it is not known, what transpired, Mr. Potter received an award for "Special Services to the School," conferred by none other than his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, who was reinstated shortly thereafter to the post of Headmaster. We would like to know what these "services" entailed and if any involved use of dark magic or rites._

 _Lucius Malfoy, former member of the Board of Governors at Hogwarts, says, "It is unfortunate that the Chamber of Secrets affair has been closed, as there were several noteworthy irregularities surrounding those unhappy times."_

 _Ronald Weasley, close friend to Harry Potter and brother to the injured handler, was unsurprised at the turn of events. He adds, "Harry Potter is a selfish individual. " When asked whether he knew if Mr. Potter had participated in any dark magic rituals, he had this to say: "I don't know what he's done, but it's not natural. I wouldn't be surprised if he had undergone dark rituals."_

 _We remind the readers that You-Know-Who is believed to have participated in dark rituals himself to increase his magical power and reserves._

 _While we join our readers in wishing Mr. Potter a rapid recovery, we must ask ourselves whether we are trading one powerful Dark Lord for another. Would we not be safer if Mr. Potter, who has the capacity if not the inclination to take You-Know-Who's place, were to remain incapacitated._

 _Madara further scrunched the newspaper._

 _"Something bothering you boy?" Said Quintus the augur of house Slytherin._

 _"You again?" Madara sighed. "No matter where I go, there's sheep everywhere. Always eager to believe the worst in me."_

 _"That's what human beings are good for. Having magic doesn't make them exceptions to their nature."_

 _"I could be so much more. So much more!"_

 _"And yet here you are. For someone who possesses the eyes of perception, you sure are blind."_

 _"I see a lot with my eyes, things others can't even begin to comprehend."_

 _"Seeing isn't looking boy. As I said before, she is returning. And you need to be ready, for there's something you should know._

 _with Darkness Runes, you will scry,_

 _be careful not to catch her eye,_

 _if she sees you won't escape,_

 _descend to Shadow and meet your fate_ _."_

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Short update, but I'd rather you guys have an update then go without for a couple more weeks. I'll try and upload next week with a much higher word count. What did you guys think of the little passage at the end?_**

 ** _And who could "she" be? :V_**

 ** _Review, follow and favourite! Pretty pwease! With whipped cream and strawberries on top!_**

 _ **Till next time.**_


End file.
